New World New People
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Inu & Co., Kouga, and Sesshomaru are sent into a living room of two unsuspecting girls in the USA, why they don't know, well at least not yet, anyways, what happens when things started to get rough and people are trying to kill people?
1. Chapter 1

**New World, New People**

**AHHH!**

It was the middle of the summer for Caitlin, and no matter what she did, she was bored. All her friends were always busy, and she was always sleeping. It wasn't her fault that she liked it better at night then during the day, and whenever she wanted to do something her friends were always busy.

Her alarm clock went off next to her head. She growled and glared at it through blury eyes. "Shut up!" she screamed at it as she threw it against the wall.

"Cait! That better not have been your alarm clock!" her mother yelled as she walked by Caitlin's room.

"Oh shut up! Can't a person get some sleep around here!" Caitlin growled.

"Caitie!" her sister yelled as she ran into her sisters room.

"Arg! What do you people want from me? I'm up!" Caitlin growled and got out of bed, while shooting a glare at her sister, who gasped and ran away. "Idiot..." Caitlin muttered, she got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, then went to the kitchen.

"Glad to see your up, Tim made pancakes." her mother said, she looked over to Caitlin who was passed out with her head on the table. Her mother sighed and walked over to Cait. "Caitlin Marie, wake up and eat breakfast."

"I don' like beakfas'..." Cait muttered in her sleep.

"Morgan, go put in InuYasha 3, and then make a big deal about Sesshomaru." her mother ordered, her sister Morgan nodded and ran and did as she was told.

"Sesshomaru! Go Sesshomaru!" Morgan yelled. Caitlin's head shot up from the table and ran in the other room.

"Hey! Back off! Sesshomaru is mine!" Caitlin yelled at her sister.

"Glad to see you're up Caitie." Morgan said.

"Darn you people and how well you know me..." Cait muttered to herself as she sat down on the couch to watch TV. "OH YEAH! GO SESSHOMARU! KICK INUYASHA AND SOUNGA'S BUTTS!" Cait yelled.

"Cait, tone it down!" her mother orders.

"Don't you, Tim and Morgan have some where to go? Aren't you going on some sorta curise?"

"Oh! That's right! Morgan, grab your things! Tim! Let's go!" Within 20 minutes they were gone and Cait was home alone, she was 18 and able to do things on her own now, after all, it was much easier. Cait stood and walked to her room, it was painted black and blue and her clothes were mostle dark blue, black, and dark greens. She grabbed her phone and dialed her friend Erin.

"Hello?" Erin asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Cait asked.

"Oh, hey Cait. Nothing." Erin asnwered.

"Morgan, my mom and Tim are gone for a month, wanna come over? We can watch a movie or something, I've got InuYasha the Move 4." Cait said.

"Oh! Ok! Lemme leave a note though." Cait rolled her eyes and with in another 20 minutes Erin was over. In the end Caitlin had grown taller than Erin, standing 6' 3". Erin was 5' 6". "Hey Cait, long time no see."

"Damn right it's been a long time!" Cait said as she whacked Erin.

"Ow, yeah, definatly Cait." Erin said with a sweat drop.

"Ok, since I have like a month before any one gets home how about we have an InuYasha marathon? We start with the series and then we move onto the movies."

"Sure. It's been a while."

"Kay! I've already got the popcorn made and the stuff is over there. Let's get watchin'!" Cait flopped down on the couch and threw a DVD in.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hahahahaha, it think it's time to get revenge on InuYasha and all the people who helped in defeating me." an angry time which said. She muttered something and then watched them as they all disappeared into one unsupecting place. The living room where two girls were sitting there watching the show.

**XXXXXXX**

In the middle of the show Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and Kirara appeared in front of Caitlin and Erin with a poof and a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell!" A girl growled, she was coughing.

"Yeah! What the hell?" InuYasha asked.

"Whoa! Did I hear InuYasha's voice!" a second unknown girl asked, the smoke cleared and a 6' 3" girl was standing next to Sesshomaru, who was scowling, someone being as tall as him just wasn't right. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Kagome judged by the size that this girl wore a c-cup bra.

"Ahhh! It's Sesshomaru!" the girl yelped and jumped behind InuYasha. Everyone was looking at her like she was nuts. "What?" she asked as she looked around.

"Will you chill?" the second girl asked. She had mid-back length brown hair with the tips dyed red. She was also a c-cup and looked to be about 5' 6". Her eyes were blue, and Kagome faintly noticed that she was wearing contacts.

"Never!" the girl said. "Oh! What the hell are you doing in my living room?"

"EEP!" the other girl said suddenly. They noticed that Miroku was groping her. She punched Miroku out and turned back to the others. "Peverted Monk. Anyways I'm Erin, or as I liked to be called, Kat."

"Caitlin, call me Caitlin and I swear- YEOW! DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" Caitlin suddnly yelped. Her arm had caught Sesshomaru's Tokijin. "Dammit Sesshomaru! Put that sword some where else!" she growled and glared at Sesshomaru. "Fuckin..." she walked into the kitchen and cleaned out the cut.

"Oooh, Sesshomaru got yelled at..." InuYasha teased, he ended up getting hit and sat. Erin walked into the kitchen with Cait. The cut was deep and needed to be looked at by a hospital, it went from her wrist to her elbow.

"Ow, Cait, you should got to the hospital, it looks like it needs to be stitched."

"No way in fucking hell." Cait muttered, it was weird how fast she could go from being happy to being mad, and back again. "It'll be fine, I just can't do much and I've gotta remember to change it every so often."

"Alright, but if it gets worse I'm taking you to the hospital." Erin said.

"Whatever. Alright! Swords and all other dangerous items go up ontop of that hutch. NOW!" Cait yelled. "Like I said before, the names Caitlin, call me it and I kill you, it's Cait or Aki."

"Autumn?" Sesshomaru asked finally speaking.

"Ahh! Erin! He speaks!" Cait said as she flipped out. Erin rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Caitlin, you're 18 years old...act like it!" Erin said.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Caitlin!"

"Fine! Yes, Aki means Autumn. Got a problem with it Fluff ball?" Sesshomaru growled at her and she growled right back. Erin rolled her eyes and pulled Caitlin into the kitchen.

"Caitlin, it's Sesshomaru. If you keep it up you're going to get us killed! So stop it!"

"At least we'd be killed my the most awesome person in the world."

"Fuck that! It's Kouga!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kouga!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kouga!"

"SESSHOMARU DAMMIT! YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE AND I CALL THE SHOTS!"

"Fine! Kouga." Erin added under her breath. Caitlin growled at her and she shut up.

"Idiot."

"I head that!"

"Good! So why aren't the sharp objects up there!" Caitlin asked as she grabbed her bow and aimed it at InuYasha.

"You can't hit the broad side of a barn." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Caitlin let go of the string and it hit InuYasha in the arm. "Ow! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Not listening. Whose next?" Everyone rushed over to the hutch and put their weapons up there, all but Sesshomaru. "Well?"

"Try it wench."

"Alright you know you jackass?" Caitlin growled at him. "Put it up there or get git hit by a car!" she yelled.

"Cait! Calm down! Ah! Kouga's coming this way!" Erin said as she jumped up and down. Caitlin wasn't paying attention, she walked over to Sesshoumaru and took his swords and put them where she was told them to put them in the first place.

"Oook...well this has been interesting. Since I've been in this time before why don't I take Sango to get some clothes and InuYasha and Miroku can tag along?" Kagome asked, just wanting to get out of the war zone.

"Alright, I'll take Sesshomaur." Caitlin muttered.

"I'll take Kouga!" Erin chirped in happily.

And so it was deicided that was who and who were going to be together when they left the house.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha


	2. Chapter 2

**New World New People**

**Shopping**

Kagome and the others had already left and had taken a map just in case they got lost. Caitlin and Erin were dressing up like cossplayers so that Kouga and Sesshomaru didn't look out of place.

"No! I am not wearing make up! You can't make me!" Caitlin yelled as she ran through the house.

"Aki! Come back here! You have to wear it!" Erin yelled after her.

"No! You can kiss my ass or grope me! I am not wearing make up!"

"Sesshoumaru! Kouga! Someone grab her!" Erin yelled. She was dressed up like her original character for an InuYasha fanfiction she had wrote. Caitlin ducked past Kouga's arms and almost ran into Sesshomaru.

"Oh c'mon!" Caitlin growled and then admited defeat. Right when Erin was about to put make up on her she ducked and Erin ended up getting make up on Sesshomaru, she popped up behind Erin to look at her handiwork. "Damn! He looks even more girly than before!" Sesshomaru growled at her. "You look girly in the good girly kinda way! No need to get pissed!"

"Kouga! Quick! Grab her!" Erin said suddenly. Kouga grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Ahh! DAMMIT! LEMME GO!" Cait yelled and thrashed as wiggled as much as she could, but she was no match for Kouga's demon strength. "I swear...I will kill you as you sleep." Cait seethed as Erin was busy trying to put lipstick on her.

"Stop moving!" Erin growled. A deep rumbling was heard and both demons looked at Cait.

"You can growl?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah what of it stupid?"

"Hey! Stop calling people names!" Erin scolded.

"Make me!"

"I'll stuff your bra and make you look like you have even bigger boobs!" Erin warned.

"Oh...you're evil." Cait said as her eyes narrowed. Erin smirked and looked at her handiwork. Cait was dressed up like someone she had thought up, her hair was already the right color. She was wearing red contacts, specialized vampire teeth that were made to look like a demon's fangs, and her nails were already long enough to pose as a demons. She was wearing a dark blue kimono and sneakers underneath since she didn't own high heels. "You die as you sleep." Cait growled at her friend.

"I've head that loads of times and I'm still living aren't I?" Erin asked.

"That maybe, but this time I have swords and a demon who wont hesitate to kill you." Cait said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go." Erin added. They left and Caitlin was muttering curses the whole way, Sesshomaru hated to admit it, even to himself, but she did look cute.

"Welcome to the most horrid place on Earth! The Mall!" Caitlin said with an evil look in her eyes, she produced a quarter and some glue, then she bent down and glued the quarter to the ground.

"Why did you go that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's hilarious to see people bend down and try to pick it up and not be able to." Caitlin explained. Sesshomaru didn't see any humor in it.

"Alright, Kouga and I are going to look around, behave while we're gone." Erin added.

"What the hell do you think we're gonna do? He's the demon lord of the west and I'm a lowly human, do you really think that anything is going to happen?" Caitlin asked, when it came to InuYasha she knew lots.

"Uh...right. Meet back here in 3 hours." Erin added as she and Kouga walked off. Caitlin looked around.

"Well, we both need clothes so let's go look around in that direction."

"Why that way?"

"Hot Topic is that way and I want to get something from there, I'm also sure that they'll have something that'll look good on you. All we have to do is loose the 'high-and-mighty-demon-lord' additude and no one will know anything. And do you honestly think that I'm going to wear this all day? Now c'mon, before I make you." Caitlin added, Sesshomaru took a swipe at her, she ducked and avioded it completly. "Hey! See if I help you pick out clothes!" she growled.

_How did she do that? No human has ever been able to dodge me._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Comin' or not?" Caitlin yelled, Sesshomaru followed her. She lead him into Hot Topic where they bought him black pants and a tight black shirt that hugged his muscular chest. Caitlin had gotten the same black pants in her size and then a black shirt with the Gorillaz on it, it stopped short of her waist and hugged her some what tight. Sesshomaru was wearing a Slipknot shirt.

"It is not appropiate for a lord to wear this." Sesshomaru said.

"Well here in the USA and in the future it is. Oh! C'mon! They're having a sword fighting thingy!" Without thinking Caitlin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him there, they got there just as people started to line up and they were pitted against one another. Caitlin was handed a wooden sword, she refused the armor and Sesshomaru was also given one.

"Start!" the judge said. Caitlin and Sesshomaru circled one another, suddenly Caitlin attacked him, Sesshomaru blocked and attacked with a side slash. She moved out of the way and tried to attack him on his right he moved out of the way and attack again. Sesshomaru noticed that her eyes were slitted.

"C'mon Fluff ball! Let's go!" Caitlin said as she laughed and moved out of the way. Sesshomaru decided it was time to end this pointless fight, he jumped up and broght the sword down, Caitlin was blocking it, holding one hand at one end of the wooden sword and the other at the opposite end. Her eyes were totally slitted now. The ground underneath them cracked and neither seemed to notice, people all around were gasping and starting to run away from fear.

Caitlin pushed him back and ran away from the cracked ground, Sesshomaru followed close behind, every now and then they would exchange blows in mid-air.

"Do you hear something?" Kouga asked.

"No." Erin answered. The noise got louder. "Wait now I do." Caitlin and Sesshomaru landed in front of the store Erin and Kouga were in. Sesshomaru was blocking Caitlin's attack, a second later they were gone. "What the hell...?" Erin asked.

"It seems that your friend is a demon, grab your stuff and come on." Kouga said, Erin did as she was told, then she felt herself being lifted off the ground by her waist.

"Aah! Kouga! I'd rather walk!" Erin yelped in surprise.

"There's no time for that, hold on tight!" Kouga added.

"KOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Erin yelled. Kouga yelped.

"Watch the ears!" Kouga growled.

"I'm scared of heights! Can't you run without jumping into the air!"

"Not if I don't want to hit people." Kouga answered. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." Erin did as she was told, but she couldn't help the feeling she was getting in her stomach.

Caitlin dodged Sesshomaru's attack and struck back. The chains on their pants jingling, giving their posistions away, people were watching as Caitlin and Sesshomaru exchanged blows. Caitlin and Sesshomaru were locked in a stale mate.

"So, what's up dog-boy?" Caitlin asked, but the voice wasn't hers, it was some one else's. Sesshomaru remembered them, it was the time demon that had been lost in time.

"Time-demon." Sesshomaru muttered.

"So you do remember me."

"How could I not?"

"Oh I'm flattered." She said as she put one hand to her chest and batted Caitlin's eyelashes.

"Where's your body?"

"Well for one, this is it. I was killed and then brought back in this girls body, it's strong for a humans. Soon I'm going to be lost to it, and she'll have all my powers and abilities, including controling time. I thought I'd make one more apperance before I'm totally gone." she explained.

"Good, you didn't deserve a body." Sesshomaru growled.

"Not a nice thing to say Mr. Dog-boy. Well I supposed that I had better stop this before I kill Caitlin as well." the time demon said. Then Caitlin's eyes became her own.

"Whoa...that...the world...spins?" Caitlin asked. "Since when?" she asked then she fell down, and hit the ground.

"What happened?" Kouga asked, he saw Caitlin on the ground unconsious.

"Cait!" Erin rushed over. "What did you do?" Erin asked as she stood up and glared at the silver haired dog demon.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said as he threw the wooden sword on the ground.

"Cait, wake up." Erin said.

"Nn...go away..." Cait muttered in her sleep.

"Well at least it couldn't get worse, well let's not stick around to see if it does. Sesshomaru carry Caitlin and Kouga as much as I hate the feeling carry me you know the way back to Cait's house right?"

"Yeah, it's easy enough." Kouga said.

"Ok, let's get outta here." Erin was picked up by Kouga and Caitlin was picked up by Sesshomaru, who threw her over his shoulder and started to follow behind the wolf demon. They were running fast enough so that human's could see them and didn't have to worry about it.

Soon enough they were at Cait's house, there were 10 messages on the machine, Kagome and the others were no where to be seen.

"Lay her down on the couch." Erin ordered.

"You human things aren't going to work on her, she's turning into a demon." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean, she's been human her whole life."

"No, she had the time demon's power and abilities. She is no longer human." Sesshomaru explained.

"Heh, lucky Cait." Erin muttered. "Alright, then what do you suggest we do?" Erin asked.

"She'll wake soon enough." Sesshomaru said.

"I have to agree, after all, we are demons." Kouga said. Erin sighed.

"Alright then, someone at least take her to her room." Erin said as she poured herself a drink from Caitlin's fridge. Sesshomaru easily lifted Caitlin off the couch and carried her to her room. There were still some demon faetures apparent on her face, like the fact she had the same two stripes on her cheeks that Sesshomaru did, only hers were blue instead of purple.

He set Caitlin down on her and bed and left the room, while he was in this time he was going to have to learn to listen so that he didn't do anything to the humans to let them know he was a demon.

"Doesn't she have any asprin?" Erin muttered as she looked through the medicine cabinet in the downstairs basement. "I'll have to try upstairs. No one touch anything." Erin warned and then disappeared upstairs. Caitlin was still zonked out so she didn't have anything to worry about.

Erin walked into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet, there was a new bottle of asprin. "Thank you!" Erin muttered, she took to and downed them with water. She walked back downstairs and Sesshomaru and Kouga were standing in the middle of the room, just then the phone rang.

Quickly before either demon attacked it she answered it. "Black Residence, Erin Timo speaking." Erin said.

"Hey Erin, this is Kaitlyn."

"Oh, Hey Kait! What's up?"

"Nothing, but why are you answering Cait's phone?"

"She's kinda sleeping at the moment, so she can't answer the phone, she had me come over earlier we were going to watch something but then Cait hit her head and she's kinda out from it." Erin explained.

"That's no-" Kouga began.

"Shhh, Kouga!" Erin muttered. Kouga shut up and Erin turned her attention back to the phone.

"Oooh, yeah, that sounds like Cait. Anyway, when she gets up can you have her call me?"

"Yeah I will. Later Kaitlyn." Erin hung up. "Ok, Rule number One- No leaving the house. Rule number Two- Do NOT answer the phone. Rule Number Three- knock on bedroom doors before just walking in, and last Rule Number Four- no answering the door, UNLESS, it's Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, or Sango. Got it?"

"Got it." Kouga said, Erin looked at Sesshomaru and he shook his head 'yes'.

"Ok good. Now any one hungry?"

"Let's see who is on..." Cait muttered as she grabbed her laptop and logged onto AIM. Her buddy list popped up and there weren't very many people on. An IM popped up.

**Kulie2kewl**: Hey Cait.

**Fluffgirl18**: Hey Kaitlyn, what's up?

**Kulie2kewl**: nm, but I thought tat u sleepin'

**Fluffgirl18**: Ya, jus got up.

**Kulie2kewl**: Ah, how's the bump on ur head?

Caitlin momententrily hesitated, then figured that she had called and Erin covered it up.

**Fluffgirl18**: Still hurts but it's gettin' better.

**Fluffgirl18**: Anyways I've gotta so, see ya later?

**Kulie2kewl**: Always

**Fluffgirl18**: Later Kait.

"Fluffgirl18?" Sesshomaru asked from behind.

"Aiee!" Caitlin said as she practiclly jumped to the ceiling. "Dammit! Don't do that!" Caitlin growled at him. She closed her laptop after putting on an away that said 'Not here...fuck off or leave a message.' It was always like her to be rude. "What the hell are you doing in my room anyways?" Caitlin asked, Sesshomaru ignored the question and Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Since I know that you're not going to leave my room if I ask you to, turn around so I can change." Caitlin got off her bed and walked to her closet, she grabbed a blue and black striped shirt, and loose black short capri's.

Quickly she slipped out of her shirt and put the other one on, then did the same with her pants. Then Sesshomaru noticed that it was a uniform.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've got to go to work so that while my family is gone I can pay the bills. I've had it for a while. Now I've just gotta do my hair up right..." Caitlin walked into her bathroom and quickly did her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked at her watch. "Ah shit!"

Sesshomaru was curious about her 'job' but didn't ask anything. Cait ran from her room and down stairs. She slipped on her blue and black sneakers and started to run out the door.

"Cait, where are you going?"

"To work. How else am I supposed to pay the damn bills?" Cait asked in her usual sour sarcasm.

"Not with that bump on you-." Erin said, but Cait was already gone. Erin sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, isn't this interesting? I'm left here with two demons and almost nothing to do."

"You can always play the video games!" Caitlin called in from the window.

"Me, and electronics, we don't do good together." Erin muttered.

"My house is full of things to do so find something already! Anyway, later people!" Caitlin hopped in her mazzeratti and drove off to work.

_Interesting._ Sesshomaru thought.

5 hours later Caitlin was home, she had a bag with her.

"What's in the bag?" Kouga asked, Erin was asleep, not meaning to lean on Kouga but was anyway.

"My tips." Caitlin answered, she sat on the floor and poured the money out, she counted it, her final count was $18.40 "Too bad my tips aren't always this good. Anyways ERIN WAKE UP!" Caitlin yelled, her friend jumped awake.

"What?" Erin muttered in a angry, yet sleepy tone.

"Don't you think you should go home?"

"Yeah, can you drive me?" Erin asked.

"Sure, boys in the car." Caitlin ordered as she put her money back in the bag. She threw it in a vase then walked to the door Sesshomaru and Kouga followed. Caitlin was in the front drivers seat, Erin was in the passenger seat and the boys where in the backseat. 5 minutes later Erin was walking into her house and Caitlin was driving home. "We've gotta find you two some where to sleep. Good thing my house is big." Caitlin muttered.

"We don't need sleep." Sesshomaru said.

"Just in case you do I mean." Cait muttered, too tired to argue. "By the way, if any of you go into my room...you die." Caitlin said. When they got back InuYasha and the others were sprawled out all over the living room furniture. "Jeez, you guys look more tired than I am."

"You could say that." Kagome muttered.

"Eh..." InuYasha said as he hung upside down over the edge of the couch.

"We got lost." Miroku muttered.

"15 times." Sango added.

"We'll solve that problem tomorrow. Anyways Kagome, InuYasha move." Caitlin said, they did as they were told and then Caitlin set to work on pulling out the couch-bed, as she loved to call it, just to annoy people. "Kagome and InuYasha will sleep here. Miroku, Sango, follow me." Caitlin lead them to a guest room in the back of the house. "Kouga, one or two?"

"Two."

"You get my sisters room and Sesshomaru you get my mom and step dads." Caitlin lead Kouga to her sisters room and Sesshomaru to her parents. "Night people!" Caitlin yelled.

"Night!" Everyone, but Sesshomaru and Kouga chourused back.

"Sleep sweet sleep." Caitlin muttered as she fell down on her bed, not bothering to do anything. She grabbed her Simba and fell asleep, almost instantly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't down InuYasha.

Notes- Kulie2kewl is a made up screen name.


	3. Chapter 3

**New World New People**

**Out of Control**

_DREAM_

_Caitlin looked around as she entered a dark room, it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything._

_"What's going on?" she asked. _

_"Welcome to the depths of your mind. I'm the Time Demom, AKA- Kelsi." a female said from behind her, Caitlin whirled around and was met face-to-face with a demon. She had blue stripes on her face like Sesshomaru did, and she was the same height, though her face was a bit different, her eyes and hair were different colors as well._

_The blue stripes made her red eyes stand out on her face, and her light purple hair seemed like it matched and didn't match at the same time. _

_"Ok...but that doesn't explain what the hell is going on." Caitlin said._

_"Fine, let me put it in simple terms." Kelsi said. "I am a Time-Demon that can control time, and still have all the powers of a demon, I was reborn into your body and now that I'm fading away my powers will become yours, and you'll be the new Time-Demon. Don't make the same mistakes I did, don't throw away your sanity so that you can use your powers for own good." Kelsi explained. _

_"This is sure a lot to take in. So, you mean that I have a demon's spirit in my body and that it's fading away but I'll inherit all the powers and abilites?" Caitlin asked._

_"Yes." Kelsi said._

_"I don't even know the first thing about being a demon, much less controlling time!" Caitlin said as she fell over, she was met with a soft bed and Simba was there, Caitlin quickly grabbed him and held him to her chest. _

_"It's not that hard to learn, it's up to you if you want to do this, if you don't, the powers will completly fade away with me." Kelsi said._

_Caitlin sat in silence a moment, thinking about it. Before finally, "How long until you're..gone?" she asked._

_"Three days."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yes. You have to make your choice by-." _

_"I'll do it." Caitlin said._

_"What?"_

_"I said I'll do it." _

_"Alright, I will come to you in your dreams to tell you what to do, don't tell any one of this or else I wont be able to teach you." Kelsi said._

_"I have one more question before I, or you go, or...ow...headache, I'm confusing myself. ANYWAYS! Is my friend Erin a demon as well?" _

_"No, but there is a way to make her one. Though it's not what you can do, it's what she has to do." Kelsi explained._

_"What does she have to do?"_

_"I can't tell you. Now go, it's time for you to wake up." Kelsi said._

_END DREAM_

Caitlin opened her eyes and noticed that she was still on her bed, but her head was at the end her feet were supposed to be at and that Simba was on the floor. Just then her alarm clock went off.

"OH JESUS CHRIST! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Caitlin yelled as she took her alarm clock and hurled it at the wall. The clock didn't harmlessly bounce off, it more along the lines of hit the wall and went INTO the wall. "Shit!" Caitlin said in a panic. Kagome and InuYasha burst in.

"What was that!" they asked.

"I threw my alarm clock, and it didn't hit the wall and came back, it hit the wall and stayed IN the wall." Caitlin said. "I'm so fucked! I'm dead once my mom comes home! NO!" Caitlin said making a big deal about it.

"Drama queen." InuYasha muttered.

"Shut up idiot." Caitlin muttered back.

"Don't call me an idiot."

"I'll call you what ever I damn well please! You are in my house, you will follow my rules, and you will take my insults like a woman or else I'll find some way to send you back to where ever the hell you came from!" Caitlin growled at InuYasha.

"WHY YOU LIL'-" InuYasha yelled.

'Ding dong!' the door bell said, blocking the swearwords pouring from InuYasha.

"Arg!" Caitlin stalked off to the door. "Who is it?" Caitlin asked.

"Erin, I came over because I figured you'd need help with the guys, along with the girls." Erin answered.

"You're right about one thing." Caitlin muttered as she opened the door, Erin walked in and looked around.

"Seems like everyone is up." Erin said.

"Yeah...and there's one problem, I don't have enough room in my car to take them and you to the store." Caitlin muttered, she walked over to the vase and pulled out various bags. Then she poured them all out onto the floor, grabbed a wallet, with a monkey on it, and shoved it all in there.

"Why are we going to the store?" Miroku asked.

"We need cell phones so that we can call each other in case of emergency." Caitlin answered. "These phones are going to be just for us, I know you have one Erin, and so do I. Anyways we've gotta solve the car deilma first."

"I drove over here in my moms car. I take take a few people." Erin offered.

"Alright, Kouga, Miroku and Sango go with Erin, Mr. Grump, Kagome and InuYasha you're coming with me." Caitlin explained. Sesshomaru growled, it seemed like everytime she addressed him it was with a new name. "Move it people!" she added. Everyone got into the cars and then arrived at the store a couple minutes later. The blue stripes were still on Caitlin's face but no one seemed to notice.

"I need 8 cell phones with the verizon family plan and the most minutes I can possibly have." Caitlin said when she got to the counter.

"8?"

"Yes, I said 8! Hop to it or else I'll go get some other service to do it!" Caitlin snapped, the man set to work and soon they all had their phones. Caitlin's was blue, Erin's was black, InuYasha's was red, Kagome's was the same green as her school uniform, Sango's was pink, Miroku's was purple, Kouga's was brown and Sesshomaru's was amber.

Caitlin and Erin showed how to program the numbers into the phones and then started.

"Ok, my number is, 555-6669." Caitlin said. Everyone programed it into the phone.

"555-1393." Erin said.

"555-4561." InuYasha.

"555-1654" Kagome.

"555-1234." Sango.

"555-4321." Miroku.

"555-3931." Kouga.

"555-9666." Sesshomaru.

"Done!" Caitlin called. The others were still programing it into their phones, they weren't as techneologicly advanced.

"Done." Sesshomaru muttered.

Soon enough everyon else was done, they all had camera flip phones. While no one was looking Caitlin snapped a picture of Sesshomaru. She put it on the caller ID and noticed that Erin was doing the same with Kouga. Caitlin took pictures of them all and did it, Erin was doing the same.

"Can we go now?" InuYasha asked impaticently.

"Oh, but I thought that you'd be hungry, ah well. We can just go home!" Caitlin said.

"NO!" they all said, minus Sesshomaru.

"Cait, how are you going to afford it?" Erin asked.

"Simple, it's called we go to where I work..." Caitlin said as she got in the car. "I always get free food there. Even if it's for 8 people I can still get it."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I fix their cars." Caitlin answered.

"Oh that's right, you used to help your uncle with the cars. Ok, well let's go." Erin said.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Cait yelled as she came into the diner, everyone here knew her.

"Hey!" everyone said back.

"Do you do this a lot?" Kagome asked.

"Not as much as you'd think." Caitlin answered. "Most of the time I'm their waitress and they all like me...dunno why though."

"Maybe it's because you're funny." InuYasha suggested.

"Kind to people you don't know." Kagome added.

"You smile a lot." Erin added.

"There's more but the list is to long to list." Sango explained.

"Eh, whatever. Alright whose hungry!" Caitlin asked. "Alright, InuYasha I know wants ramen, so do I, what about everyone else?"

"I'll have some." Erin said.

"Same here." Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all said.

"Sesshoumaru? Kouga?" Erin asked.

"Not hungry." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll have some." Kouga said. Caitlin nodded.

"7 orders of ramen to go."

"It'll be a few, since I've never had to fill such a big order. Why don't you guys go to the park or something?" the cook asked.

"Ok, I'll see you in half an hour." Caitlin said as she and the others left. "Break into pairs!" Caitlin said once they were outside. Kagome and InuYasha ran off in one direction, Miroku and Sango in another. Erin and Kouga walked in another direction and Caitlin and Sesshomaru were left. "That was fast..." Caitlin muttered. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

Caitlin walked over to the marry-go-round thing and hopped on it.

"I wonder how fast a demon can push this..." Caitlin wondered a loud.

"Fast enough so you'll go flying off." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sounds like fun! Push it!" Caitlin said as she held onto the rail as tight as she could. Sesshomaru took it in his hands and pushed it. Caitlin was thrown off and into the air. Before she hit the ground she flipped and landed on her feet. "Ahahahahahahahaha! That was fun! Do it again!" she said as she laughed. Caitlin got back on and Sesshomaru did it again. "Whoa!" Caitlin yelled as she was suddenly flung from the marry-go-round thing. There was a pop and she flinched slightly. She landed a good 120 yards away. "Ow...ow ow ow ow..." Caitlin said, her arm was hanging limply at her side.

"Your arm is dislocated." Sesshomaru said as he walked over.

"I noticed, thanks for the update though." Caitlin muttered. "Now put it back in it's socket!" she added, Sesshomaru took her shoulder with one hand and held her still with the other, then with a quick jerk of his hand her arm was back in its socket. "Thanks. Ow...still hurts though."

"It's going to."

"Yeah I know, can't I say something to myself?" she asked. "Anyways our, not yours, our ramen should be done." Caitlin said. She walked to the diner and got their food, then she called everyone and told them to come back, she put her phone away and walked to her car, getting everything situated so that they wouldn't spill the food. This time Kagome sat in the front while Sesshomaru and InuYasha growled at each other in the back seat. "I know that look, even though I haven't known you personally that long, I know the look, something's on your mind."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Kagome said.

"You're wondering how you're going to get back."

"Yeah." Kagome admitted.

"Well, I don't think Kouga or Sesshomaru told you but I have a time demon that I share this body with or something, and once I learn how to use the abilities I'll be able to send you all back." Caitlin explained.

"You'd really do that? For us?" Kagome asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You are nicer than you make yourself out to be."

"Eh, don't go tellin' people about it or else I just might have to kill you." Caitlin said as she poked Kagome right over where her heart was, she was pointing at her aorta, and she wasn't even looking.

"You've got good accuracy." InuYasha said. Caitlin and Kagome jumped.

"InuYasha!" both girl growled.

"I'll shut up! Don't sit me!" InuYasha said as he went back to looking out the window, Erin and the others were following them in the other car. Caitlin sighed.

"I hate speed limits."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"This can go really fast and I like to drive it really fast, but I've gotten multiple tickets from speeding if I get another one I get my lisence suspended. Doesn't matter, we're here." Caitlin said as she pulled into her drive way. Everyone got out and went into eat.

"Thanks for the food and phone Cait." Erin said as she slapped her friend on the back.

"Ahhh...that hurt." Caitlin said as her back arched from pain.

"Oh! I hit that didn't I?" Erin asked. "You'll live, you're a tough bitch."

"Thanks." Caitlin grumbled.

"Anyways I've gotta go. Bye guys!" Erin yelled. Everyone said good bye. "See ya tomorrow. Oh yeah, get on AIM tonight." Erin added.

"Kay. See ya." Caitlin closed and locked the door behind her friends. "I need a shower." Caitlin muttered, she felt grimy from the make up and all that. Caitlin walked up stairs and started the shower after grabbing the clothes she was going to put on after. 10 minutes later she got out of the shower and started to get dressed. Suddenly the door opened just as she was about to get her shirt on.

Sesshomaru and Cailtin froze at the same time, then blinked twice.

"AHHHHH! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Caitlin yelled as she took the shampoo bottle and threw it at Sesshomaru. "OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" She screeched. Sesshomaru left and slammed the door behind him. That was more of her than he had wanted to see.

"What was that about?" Kouga asked as he came out from Morgan's bed room, he had been looking at the things Morgan had drawn. Sesshomaru didn't answer and just walked off. Caitlin walked from the bathroom fully clothed, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a lighter blue shirt. "Do I want to know?" Kouga asked, Caitlin shot him a glare.

"No." she added. Kouga nodded and walked past her to down stairs. Caitlin walked into her room, grabbed her laptop and went down stairs and came back from away on AIM. Erin was already on.

**BadLuckKat13**: Hey, I see that you've been on for a while

**Fluffgirl18**: Yeah well it's my laptop and I'll use it for what I want to and I'll stay on AIM as long as I wanna

**BadLuckKat13**: Reow! Just stating a fact! Anywhoos, what's goin' on?

**Fluffgirl18**: Oh...nm...I just got walking in on while putting my shirt on...

**BadLuckKat13**: It wasn't Kouga was it?

**Fluffgirl18**: (rolls eyes) No it wasn't nitwit. It was Sesshomaru.

**BadLuckKat13**: Oooo, bet you enjoyed that

**Fluffgirl18**: OH! WHY YOU LIL-! JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN I KILL YOU!

**BadLuckKat13**: CHILL! I was kidding!

**Fluffgirl18**: grrrrrrrrrrr... 

**BadLuckKat13**: k well I was wondering what we should do tomorrow. After all, we should at least enjoy it while they're here.

**Fluffgirl18**: If you wanna call this enjoying...I'm having a GREAT time...

**BadLuckKat13**: jeez...loosen up.

**Fluffgirl18**: sry, I'm just so up tight because I just know someone's going to recgonise them, and I dunno what'll happen then.

**BadLuckKat13**: Maybe we should talk to Dani about this...?

**Fluffgirl18**: No, it's good...I'll just shove them all in the cloest! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**BadLuckKat13**: Cait...u need help...

**Fluffgirl18**: Yeah I know, anyways I gotta go...InuYasha and Sesshomaru are fighting...they each wanna kill the other...as usual. Peace 'Pretzel Wife'

**BadLuckKat13**: haha, later Cait.

**Fluffgirl18**: See ya!

Caitlin put an away message on saying 'Hey, I'm probably at the computer but I'm avoiding someone, if I don't respond...IT'S YOU!'

"Alright! Will you two chill! My house my rules and I say no killing each other. If you're going to be like that GO TO BED!" Caitlin added. Just then something occored to her, she had to go to bed in order to learn how to use her powers. She yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap." Caitlin walked up to her room and laid down on her bed, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

_Kelsi appeared in Caitlin's dream._

_"Hello Caitlin, welcome back." Kelsi said._

_"Uh..hi?" Caitlin asked._

_"You shouldn't make promises you don't know if you can keep them or not." Kelsi said._

_"But I know I can keep it, anyways it wouldn't be the first time I went back on my word. Now let's get to work." Caitlin said._

_"Alright, first of all being a time demon mens that you can control time, and since we don't have all the proper material we can skip this. First we have to get you used to your demon abilities." _

_"How are we going to do this in a dream?" _

_"WE are not, you and Sesshomaru are." _

_"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop, rewind, freeze! What was that last part of the previous sentence?" Caitlin asked._

_"You and Sesshomaru are." Kelsi answered._

_"He'd rather see me dead than actually have to do anything with me!" _

_"No, he will help. After all, he longs for the time that he belongs in. So once you get up there will be a time-demons weap-" Kelsi was cut off by someone stabbing a hand through her chest._

_"Ah..the time witch. Hello Sister, still invading people's dreams?" Kelsi said._

_"You could say that, but I'm here to stop this little whelp from learning the basics of time, that way those little idiots wont be able to get back and interfere." the time which said. _

_"No! Sister you mustn't! If you do her powers will go out of control and she'd most likely destroy the world!" Kelsi warned._

_"Don't you think that's what I want?" she asked._

_"You've sunken even lower than ever before." Kelsi growled at her sister._

_"Thank you, Kelsi but that will be all from you." the time witch removed her hand and Kelsi fell to the ground._

_"Caitlin! Wake up and don't let her into your dreams or else you'll be lost to the world, and focus your powers through the Time Key!" Kelsi said._

Caitlin woke with a start.

"That...was odd." Caitlin muttered, then she noticed that there was a giant Key in her hand. "Whoa! When the hell did that get there!"

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she quickly hid her Key under the bed, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha burst in.

"I felt an energy surge coming from your room, what was it?" InuYasha asked.

"What was what?" Caitlin asked like she didn't have a clue. There was a flash of light and the Key appeared in her hand. "Ack!"

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"That's the Time Key." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh...no it's not?" Caitlin asked with a fake smile.

"Stop trying to hide it." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Oh fine! Mr. Smarty-pants!" Caitlin growled at him. "Anyways I was told by Kelsi that we were supposed to train together so that I can master this thingy-ma-jig." Caitlin added.

"Do you even know how to focus your powers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! Kelsi was killed by her sister the Time Witch before she could teach me! She said that you guys deserved to stay here." Caitlin added. "I think Erin needs to come over or else things will start to get rough around here."

"I'll call her!"" Kagome volenteered. She dialed Erin's number to her new cell phone and left while talking to her. Suddenly time seemed to slow and then rewind. She heard Kagome's voice again.

"Whoa...that was weird..." Caitlin muttered.

"What was weird?" Kouga asked.

"Time just rewound it's self..." she said.

"It seems that the energy surge was your powers activating." Sesshomaru said. "In other words we have to start your instuction soon or else you'll soon start rewinding time far enough into the past where the world was just beginning."

"Hey! Not my fault! It was that damn Time Witch." Caitlin growled, then time fast forwarded.

"...Coming or not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?"

"I said are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, sorry, time is moving on its own again." Caitlin muttered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**New World New People**

**Controling Time**

Caitlin muttered as she once again took the stance that Sesshomaru had taught her, she was low to the ground and could easily switch from defence to offence.

"Do we REALLY have to do this again?" Caitlin growled at Sesshomaru, she hadn't slept in days and she was ready to kill something. In the time that they had been training Caitlin hadn't lost control of her powers.

"Yes. Prepare yourself!" Sesshomaru said, he charged Caitlin.

"Oh Jesus Chirst! I've been fucking ready dammit!" She growled, before Sesshomaru's blade landed a hit Caitlin jumped up and thwaked Sesshomaru on the back of his head, her speed had shot up now that she was mad. "That's it? I thought the 'great Lord Sesshomaru' had more than THAT to offer, apperently I was wrong." Caitlin muttered.

"You're not going to get to me." Sesshomaru muttered.

"It's worth a try isn't it? Even InuYasha does it enough! I mean when Sounga came back or whatever he provoked you, you almost lost!" Caitlin said. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. "Ow...that's gonna smart..." Caitlin muttered, she lifted herself from the ground where she had fallen after she hit the wall. "Weeee...the world spins..." Caitlin muttered, she fell back down and she was out like a light. Sesshomaru hadn't intended for her to sleep, this was the time when her powers would have the most power if they deiceded to go out of control.

"Damn." Sesshomaru muttered. He walked over to Caitlin and lifted her off the ground, the Time Key was still in her hand, she was holding onto it like it was a life line.

"Stupid me..." Caitlin muttered in her sleep, Sesshomaru wondered what she was dreaming about. Sesshomaru walked through the house without making a noise, it was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping.

Kouga and Erin had been watching a movie when Erin fell asleep, falling onto Kouga's chest, he hadn't moved her because he didn't want her to wake, and he knew that the last few days were hard on her, just like they were everyone else, Caitlin had been continuiously snapping at people, especially Sesshomaru, since he was the one that didn't let her sleep, giving her constant does of caffinee and sugar.

Kagome and InuYasha were in Caitlin's sisters room, sleeping on the bunk bed that was there for sleep overs. Kagome was on the top and InuYasha on the bottom, just incase Kagome said 'sit' in her sleep. In all the time they had been there she had only said 'sit' once.

Miroku and Sango were sleeping in the guest room, Sango's head was on Miroku's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her possessively. Caitlin thought that they'd have a nice family one they got rid of Miroku's wind tunnel, that'd prove a problem when it came undone and they were in the middle of something.

Sesshomaru laid Caitlin down on her bed and then started to walk away, he felt his hair yank and turned to look back at Caitlin, somehow she had gotten his hair in her hand and wouldn't let go. With a sigh he went and sat on the edge of the bed, so she had more slack and it wouldn't be as easy to pull his hair.

Erin stretched and noticed that she had been sleeping on Kouga, with a deep blush she sat up and looked around, no one else was up and she didn't hear the growls from Caitlin and Sesshomaru sparing.

"I wonder where they are..." Erin muttered.

"They're upstairs." Kouga answered suddenly, nearly making Erin jump out of her socks. She turned on him.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Erin said.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was up." Kouga said honestly.

"I'm not used to your so called sleeping. So no I didn't." Erin muttered.

"Full demons don't really sleep, we doze. When we smell, hear, feel, or anything else is awake we wake instantly to see if it's danger." Kouga explained.

"So in other words when I moved you woke?" Kouga nodded, Erin was slowly starting to understand, but it'd still take a while to sink into her think head. (Haha Erin) "Anyway, you said they were upstairs?" Erin asked, Kouga nodded and Erin walk upstairs. She opened Cait's door.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor glowering at the far wall. His hair was in Cait's hand.

"Got stuck?" Erin snickered, then she noticed that the two fingers with his whip were glowing. "Ah! I'll shut up!" Erin yelped and hid behind Kouga. Caitlin opened her eyes and sat up straight, then she stretched, Sesshomaru's hair still in her hand.

"Do you mind?" Sesshomaru growled. Caitlin blinked and looked at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"I can't go any where, you're holding my hair." Sesshomaru answered in a deep glutteral growl.

"Oh. You'll live." Caitlin muttered, but let go anyways. Sesshomaru stood and walked past Erin and the others. "Reow! Jeez, maybe he needs a nap." Caitlin muttered, her usual self coming back.

"Full demons doze." Erin and Kouga said at the same time, they looked at each other and started to laugh while Caitlin raised her eyebrow.

"Kouga and Erin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marrage, then comes a baby in the-WHOA! WATCH IT!" Caitlin growled as she dodged Kougas' attack, in the end he hit her bed, nearly ripping it in half.

"Oh shit. Kouga, run." Erin said as she pushed him out the door, Caitlin walked over to her bed and looked at it, now she couldn't sleep on it.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"You killed her bed and now you're in deeeep shit." Erin answered.

"Why you little-!" Caitlin growled, her eyes flashing with anger and hatred. "You're so fucking dead!" she added, then she lunged at Kouga, missing him only by an inch.

"Whoa!" Kouga ran away and Caitlin was hot on his heels, her Time Key was gone, then suddenly it was in her hand. "Don't kill me!" Kouga yelped as he ducked to avoid her swipe with the Time Key.

"YOU KILLED MY BED, SO WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU MERCY?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Because! I'm too young to die!" Kouga answered.

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Caitlin growled at him. She chased Kouga all around the house, trying to kill him every chance she got. "HOLD STILL MAGGOT!" she yelled as she swung her Key. Kagome and InuYasha heard the racket and came downstairs, Kouga just managed to aviod an attack. Sango and Miroku walked out into the living room and came across the sight. Luckily they managed to duck in time to aviod the swipe that Kouga ended up jumping over.

"Cait! Chillax!" Erin said as she ran over to her friend and tried to ger her to stop.

"NO! HE KILLED WHERE I SLEEP! IF I WAS TO BE FAIR THEN HE WOULD HAVE TO PAY IT OFF, BUT I'M NOT FAIR SO I'LL JUST KILL HIM INSTEAD!"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled. Caitlin, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Kagome, and Erin all froze. Sesshomaru walked over to Caitlin and pushed her down on the couch she had been standing on the arm to get a good swing in at Kouga. Sesshomaru looked at the others and they fled, leaving Caitlin and Sesshomaru alone.

"Yes?" Caitlin asked in an annoyed tone. Suddenly she was hit upside the head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Caitlin growled at him.

"Your stupidity." Sesshomaru answered, his usual monotone back in place. Caitlin looked at him and then sighed.

"You're right, I am stupid." Caitlin muttered, Sesshomaru didn't think that she'd agree, usualy she'd put up a fight. She stood and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. Caitlin sheirked at the top of her lungs, everyone in the house ran to Caitlin's room. She was clutching her fingers to her chest.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

"None of your god damn business!" Caitlin growled at her friend. She had been irritated lately and it showed. "Move!" she added as she threw her one hand up in the air and shoved people out of the way. She didn't let them see her hand.

As she walked through the house her hand throbbed with pain. Caitlin walked into the kitchen and put her hand under cold water.

"That's better." Caitlin muttered.

"What'd you do?" Sesshomaru asked, Caitlin wasn't surprised that he was there, she was his trainee, and if his trainee didn't get something right that meant the Great Lord Sesshomaru was bad at something.

"Slammed my hand in my door and now it's all jammed up and in flamed. I always do this and considering I'm a demon this should be over by tomorrow." Caitlin explained.

"Cait, where's your parents?" Kagome asked from the door way. Before Kagome could see what happened Caitlin whipped her hand out from underneath the flow of water and turned to Kagome.

"Well my mom, step dad, and sister are all on a curise. It was a trip for three and I volunteered to stay behind and watch the house, since my sister couldn't stay, she's only, uh...10. Now, I've gotta go, I'll be back later!" Caitlin said, she fled from the kitchen and walked outside, her hand was still throbbing and hurt like a bitch.

"Hey Cait, where ya goin'?" Erin asked from an open window.

"Eh, takin' a walk." Caitlin answered with a shrug.

"Why don't I come with you?"

"Up to you."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Erin left the window and Caitlin looked at her hand, she moved it, it was feeling better, but it still hurt. Before Erin was outside she was able to use it normally without rising any suspisions. "So, figure out where we're going?" Erin asked.

"Naw, it's me, do I ever know where I'm going to end up?"

"You know this place better than the back of your hand! Of course you do!" Erin said.

"Eh, true. Well I was planning on going to the store, I'm in the mood for some soda."

"Oooh, good idea!" Erin said. "Same old place?"

"Dur." Caitlin said. She and Erin took the tracks to the store, the old bar was still there but both could easily reach it, Caitlin had to duck to avoid getting her head whacked. They got to the store and bought soda, Mountain Dew Code Red. "We're back!" Caitlin yelled.

"Ah! Caitlin! It's raining." Erin yelped. "How did you manage to avoid getting wet?"

"I made time slow down so that I didn't have to get wet." Caitlin answered.

"And you couldn't do the same for me?"

"Hmm...nope!" Caitlin said with a laugh. Erin glared at her friend and Caitlin walked into the kitchen with 10 2 liters of soda. "We're gettin' high tonight!" Caitlin said as she poured drinks for everyone.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I Don't Own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

**New World, New People**

**HYPER!**

Caitlin handed out the drinks and then sat down on the couch. Erin was next to her, they both downed their soda.

"Man I love soda..." Caitlin said with a drunken smile on her face.

"Nema to that!" Erin agreed.

"This is soda?" InuYasha asked as he sniffed it, then recoiled. "Ow."

"Yeah it's carbinated." Erin said.

"Oook...?" InuYasha asked.

"That means the bubbles." Kagome added as she drank her soda.

"I wanna play in the rain!" Caitlin said as she jumped over the back of the couch and ran out into the rain. Erin 'whooped' and followed her, they were being idiots and didn't know that there was lighening outside. "Weeeeee!" Caitlin yelled as spun around in circles. Kagome and Sango joined them. None of them wearing white, luckily.

"Cait, poke!" Erin said as she poked Caitlins' boob.

"Ow! Hey!" Caitlin poked Erin back and then ran away. Erin missed Caitlin's boobs and got Kagome's instead.

"Eep!" Kagome said, then she poked Sango's and ran away.

"Hey!" Sango got Erin, then Erin got Kagome, Kagome got Caitlin, Caitlin got Kagome, Kagome got herself, then she got Sango.

"What..." Kouga said.

"The..." InuYasha added.

"Fuck?" the two said together, Sesshomaru was watching with a passive face, not caring what happened.

"Aieeee!" Erin said as she ran away from Sango, who was trying to poke her boob. Instead of Erin she got Kagome, then Kagome went after Erin, who in turn went after Caitlin. Without thinking Sesshomaru took a sip of soda.

"Hahaha!" Caitlin yelled from some where above, then she dropped down in front of the boys. "C'mon! We're all high! Miroku, I bet you could get some where with Sango. InuYasha, Kagome needs rescuing, Kouga, I'm sure Erin's going to need help getting back inside, and Sesshomaru, I have nooo clue what the hell to say to you." Caitlin said, then she jumped away. Miroku ran out into the rain to grab Sango, who was laughing on the ground.

InuYasha walked out to Kagome and brought her back inside, she was already sleeping. Kouga stood next to Erin to calm her down, soon enough she was fine and walked back inside, the only one left outside was Caitlin. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"What's up?" Caitlin asked, she was breathless from all the running she had done. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. "Fine, don't answer me." Caitlin said, she looked up into the sky and was willing the clouds to clear. Soon they did. "Look, I can see the gemini." Caitlin said as she pointed into the sky. Sesshomaru looked, she was right, it was the gemini, a rectangle in the sky. "What's your sign?" Caitlin asked.

"What?"

"When were you born?" Caitlin asked.

"December."

"Hmm...I don't know what'd you be, but it would be something more interesting than mine. Wanna trade?" Caitlin asked. Sesshomaru looked at her. "I'm kidding." She added as she stood up. She was soaked and her clothes clung to her. "Damn, I'm soaked and I'm all muddy, I think I need to change." Caitlin walked inside and Sesshomaru followed. Caitlin went up into her room to grab her clothes and then went to take a shower, making sure to lock the door behind her, she didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Cait?" Erin asked. Caitlin turned off the water.

"Yeah?" Caitlin asked from the shower.

"The boys wanna know if they can spar." Erin answered.

"Tell them no. We can't chance them being found out. Now, if they can find some where in the middle of no where, and they know no one is going to sneak up on them then they can." Caitlin explained.

"What the hell?!" InuYasha growled. "We have to deal with this stupid time period when there's nothing to do?!" InuYasha growled again.

"Yes InuYasha you do! Now, if you don't leave your place in front of the door I'm going to get a towel on and come out there and kick your ass!" Caitlin growled in response. InuYasha muttered something and then left.

"Nice." Erin commented.

"I know. It was wasn't it?" Erin laughed and then Caitlin resumed her shower. After she was done she got dressed and then walked out brushing her hair so that she didn't have to deal with it being snarled after it was dried. When she was down stairs she looked around. Sango and Miroku were missing and no one wanted to know what they were doing, Kagome was sleeping in Morgans room until everything quieted down, InuYasha was sitting on the couch mumbling about how stupid women were, Sesshomaru was sitting on the bay window seat looking out at the rainy world, and Kouga was watching TV with Erin.

"Doesn't this look exciting?" Caitlin commented and grabbed her laptop, she took the charger and pluged it in. It was in desperate need to be charged. She opened up word pad and started typing away at something.

_In the Dark Night_

_There are a people_

_Who live by that_

_Which we cannot see_

_They are different_

_And yet, _

_They are the same. _

_Who are these people?_

_I know not,_

_Though I know _

_That they are_

_What we will_

_Become._

Caitlin looked at it, it was just something to pass the time on, she hadn't been writing fanfictions for a while now, she had gotten into some poetry and some original stories, though when she needed practice she'd work on fanfictions.

" 'In the Dark Night, There are people, who live by that, which we cannot see, they are different and yet the same. Who are these people? I know not, though I know, that they are, what we will, become'?" InuYasha asked. Caitlin blushed.

"InuYasha! Stop reading it! It's nothing that has to do with you!" she growled at him.

"Actually, I think it does. Aren't most demons active at night?" Erin asked, InuYasha and Kouga nodded. "They can see what we can't, and if you think about it, certain people can become demons. Like Cait." Erin explained, Caitlin glared at her friend and then punched her in the arm, hard enough to leave a big brusie.

"Leave me alone!" Caitlin growled, then stormed off to her room, Erin, Kouga, and InuYasha blinked. They all turned to Sesshomaru who was still looking out the window, he looked at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"Go talk to her, You're the only one that will live if she tires to kill you." Erin said.

"I don't do what a stupid human tells me to." Sesshomaru answered in the usual cool monotone, Erin stood and glared at the taiyoukai. Then she walked over and tried to slap him, he grabbed her hand and stopped the strike.

"Let. Go." Erin said in a calm voice.

"Do that again and you die." Sesshomaru growled at her, he let go and walked out of the house, they didn't know where he was going, but at the moment, they all could careless.

"Grrrr! Those idiots! Why can't they respect that I don't like it when people read over my shoulder!?" Caitlin growled to herself, she heard her window slide open and she turned around, it was Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want?" Caitlin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, her energy was flaring with rage. It was almost as powerful as his own. He knew that in a battle though she would win. Time was on her side.

"Are you going to say anything?" Caitlin asked.

"You shouldn't get so angry." Sesshomaru said.

"Great, now I have a demon telling me what to do." Caitlin muttered as she fell back on her bed, Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her, he was looking out the window and off into the night. "Thinking of home?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered without thinking, around her he just seemed to let things go, like everything was safe with her.

"I wonder what it's like there, once I learn how to use my powers I'll send you all back. I promise." Caitlin said, Sesshomaru looked at her, by the tone of her voice he knew that she'd keep it even if it killed her.

_This is a promise that I will die for, I can't bare to see him like this, it almost breaks my heart._ Caitlin thought to herself. _Even if it does break my heart, I won't let him stay like this._

By the look on Caitlin's face he knew something was troubling her. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say, instead he just went back to looking out the window.

"I might know some place we can go so that you can feel more at home." Caitlin said suddenly, her face looking brighter. "I can show you if you'd like." Caitlin offered. Sesshomaru considered a moment.

"Show me." he said. Caitlin smiled.

"Will do, Lord Cappyton!" she said with a salute. "Should we bring the others?"

"No." Sesshomaru said, once again he didn't think, all he knew was that he wanted to be alone with her.

"Then I'll leave a note." Caitlin pulled out a notebook and pen. Quickly in big letters she wrote '_Don't worry about us (Sesshomaru and I), we've gone out to explore a little. We'll be back by tomorrow night, if anyone called for me, tell them, that I'm visiting a sick realitive._ _ 3 Cait._' She left it on her bed and then they both jumped out the window and Caitlin lead the way to where they were going.

"Uh...Cait?" Erin asked, she had come to apologize. She opened the door and saw the note, after she had read it she went back down stairs, knowing where they had gone.

"So, how'd it go?" InuYasha asked.

"Caitlin and Sesshomaru left, they went to explore." Erin answered. "When they get back I'll apologize, and so should you, InuYasha." Erin added, InuYasha shurg behind the couch so that he wasn't seen. "Anyways InuYasha and Kagome will sleep in Morgans room and Kouga and I will stay here."

"Ok." InuYasha left to go to Morgan's room. Erin put in a movie and she and Kouga watched it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"We're here." Caitlin said as she looked around, they were at her great grandmothers old farm. Her grandmother was living there now and didn't talk to her much. "This is the farm, there's 60 acres of land here, I know you're used to more, but it's the best I can do." Caitlin explained.

Sesshomaru looked around. The air was cleaner here, and it wasn't as closed in, and there were woods, lots of woods.

"It's...nice." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin smiled.

"There's a lot of wild life here, so enjoy. I'm going to go talk to my grandmother." Caitlin walked to the house and Sesshomaru started out to the woods. "Hi grandma!" he heard Caitlin say from inside the house, everything was simple to see, he could tell that Caitlin's family loved the land and wanted to keep it clean.

As he walked out to the woods he noticed that the deer were looking at him, he easily saw where they were and didn't even make an attempt to scare them away, he left like he was at home again. A mouse scurried by and Sesshomaru watched it. It was terrified of something.

He coninuted to walk into the woods and soon after he felt Caitlin following him. She caught up fairly quickly and walked with him.

"I've never been in the woods at night before, my family doesn't like me to." Caitlin said as she looked around, she could see everything, clear as day. "I can't believe it's been so long since I've been out here." Caitlin muttered to herself. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Sorry." she muttered and looked down at the ground. Sesshomaru knew that she liked to be with him, but didn't say anything.

_I can't believe that I'm actually outside alone, with Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, son to the great Dog Demon! I can't believe it! Though I know he's not happy here, I hope he likes it here, I tried my best._ Caitlin thought to herself. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going and still she avoided everything in her path that might hurt her. She knew this 'farm' as well as he knew his lands, in fact, this reminded him of his favorite place in his lands.

_Hmm. Interesting. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _Caitlin knows these woods well._

"What kind of animals are here?" he asked suddenly, snapping Caitlin out of her daze, and making her walk right into a tree. Caitlin fell back onto her butt and looked at him.

"There's deer, all sorts of birds, cyotes, some wolves I think, and a couple of bears. There's the usual chipmonks, squirells, and all the small rodents. It's just an ordinary wood." Caitlin answered, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hmm."

"I'm glad you like it here, you're welcome to come here as often as you like, but I'd like it if you'd make sure that my grandma wouldn't see you, she doesn't think you're real. She's old and if she saw you then she'd have a heart attack." Caitlin explained.

"I don't plan on revealing myself to anyone." Sesshomaru replied.

"Thanks." Caitlin said, her blue eyes scaned the woods and she noticed something that hadn't been there before, and it was something she had never seen. "What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"What's what?" Sesshomaru looked to where she was looking and saw nothing.

"It's gone..." Caitlin muttered, her Time Key appeared and she used it to focus her abilities. She rewound time on the spot where the thing had been and Sesshomaru watched, then he saw what she had seen.

"Damn." Sesshomaru growled. Caitlin looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Naraku, some how he's in this time as well." Sesshomaru answered. Just then Caitlin was thrown into a tree, the tree held firm and Caitlin was out for the count.

"What are you goind to do, Lord Sesshomaru? You're little Time Girl is down and out." Naraku mocked, Sesshomaru growled, he didn't have his swords with him, he only had his claws.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Erin was leaning on Kouga, they didn't know that they were being watched by a certain demon.

"Ow." Erin said, she lifted her ankle off the ground and looked at it, something had bitten her bit there, but there was no mark.

"You ok?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, I think a bug bit me or something." Erin answered, she rubbed her ankle and the demon ran off. It was invisible to demon and human. The demon smirked and left, it's work acomplished. The girl was going to die, the thing that had bitten her was a demon that bestowed demon powers into a human.

The human flesh wasn't strong enough to hold the demon powers and so she would die once they made 20 circulations through her body.

Erin started feeling woozy and her head was throbbing, Kouga noticed that her scent had changed and he looked at her, her face was flushed and she tempurture was rising.

"Erin, are you ok?" Kouga asked.

"No...I don't know what's wrong with me, I just started feeling woozy..." Erin answered, her head lulled foreward and Kouga noticed that she was inheriting demonic features.

"Dammit! Her human flesh isn't strong enough to hold demonic traits." Kouga cursed his luck and ran into the kitchen, tail whishing urgently. Quickly he found a knife and cut his hand open, then curled his hand into a fist, making the cut even deeper. He found a glass and held it over it, his blood slowly dripped into the cup. He squeezed his hand together harder and it was coming out faster, he filled the cup full and then ran back out into the living room.

Erin didn't look good, she was getting sicker by the second.

"Erin, wake up." Kouga said gently as he shook her awake.

"Nnn..." Erin muttered as she woke.

"Drink this, it'll save you." Kouga explained. Erin nodded and Kouga put the glass to her lips, drinking it all, her face scrunched up into a sour face, but she continued to drink it. _My blood should save her. Making her a half demon. If she had more then she'd slowly convert into a full demon, but I don't think she wants that._ Soon enough Erin's tempature went down and she was safe from harm.

"Oh, what happened?" Erin asked in a dead beat tone.

"You were bitten by something that bestows demonic traits to humans and I saved you." Kouga answered. "There's one tiny porblem." Kouga added.

"What?" Erin asked.

"You're now a half-wolf demon." Kouga answered, he prepared himself for the outburst, but it never came.

"I...I am?" Erin asked, Kouga nodded, then Erin fell back onto the couch.

"That went better than I expected." Kouga muttered. He let Erin sleep and soon dozed off next to her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sesshomaru cursed his stupidity, how could he have thought that Naraku wouldn't have been there if everyone else was?

Quickly he dodged an attack by Naraku, then struck back with his whip, making sure that he aimed for his heart. Naraku moved out of the way and then grabbed the whip. Naraku started to pull Sesshomaru to him. Before Sesshomaru was all the way to Naraku he let his whip disappear and he hid in the woods. Caitlin was still not moving on the ground, if it wasn't for her chest slowly rising and falling then he would have thought that she was dead.

Naraku scanned the trees, since he was only a half demon he didn't have the perfect sight that full demons held.

"Oh where are you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, Sesshomaru was looking at him from a tree, all he had to do was stab him through the heart, it seemed like an easy task, but Naraku being Naraku made it a pain in the ass. Caitlin started to stirr, before she could fully wake Kagura lifted Caitlin off the ground and onto the feather.

There she took the time key and then did something. A brillant flash filled the sky and Sesshomaru felt Caitlin's demonic aura subside.

"Naraku, it's done." Kagura said.

"Good. Well Sesshoumaru, it's been fun. We'll be leaving now." Naraku said, he disappeared in a cloud of miasma and Kagura flew after him in her feather with Caitlin next to her.

"Damn." Sesshomaru muttered. The door to the house opened and an elderly woman stepped out into the night.

"Is someone there?" she asked. _This must be Caitlin's grandmother._ Sesshomaru thought, quietly he made his way though the tree to the road. He landed quietly and took off in the direction of Naraku's scent.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**World New People**

**Where's Caitlin?**

Erin woke the next day at noon. She looked around, why hadn't Caitlin woke her sooner? Was Caitlin still sleeping? Kouga was dozed off next to her and no one else was stirring.

"Kouga. Kouga!" Erin said shaking him awake.

"Huh? Wha?" he asked.

"Where's Caitlin?" Erin asked.

"She and Sesshomaru didn't come home last night." he said with a stretch.

"Wait. What do you mean she didn't come home?" Erin asked franticlly.

"They didn't come home last night, I would have woken up if they did. I don't know where they are."Kouga answered. Erin looked around, then she went up stairs into Caitlin's room. Caitlin's bed was empty and nothing was touched since last night.

"He's right, they're not here. Where would they go?" Erin asked.

"Erin! I think you should come down here!" Kouga called. Erin ran down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing in the dor way to the open front door.

"What the hell do you want?" Erin growled.

"I am not here to answer your questions, I'm here to tell you that we have the girl, Caitlin." Kagura said. Erin growled.

"What're you going to do to her?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not told what's going to happen, I'm just told to relay what I'm told to." Kagura answered, then she walked out the door and jumped onto her feather.

"Well, we know where one person is, we just need to know where Sesshomaru is." Miroku said.

"He's probably off trying to kill Naraku for taking our only way home." InuYasha muttered, the others nodded.

Erin thought about it, yeah they were right. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she was starving.

"Anyone hungry?" Erin called from the kitchen.

"I am!" InuYasha called.

"Some food would be nice." Kagome agreed.

"I'd like some eggs." Miroku said.

"Got any ramen?" InuYasha asked as he raided the cupboards.

"I don't know. Kagome, can you get me the eggs?" Erin asked, Kagome walked over to the fridge and got out the carton of eggs. Then handed it to Erin. "Thank you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sesshomaru had given up on running to catch up to them and decided to fly after them. Not long after they arrived so did he. He was looking around at what thier hide out looked like. It wasn't anything special, just an old abandonded factory near the train tracks.

Without a sound Sesshoumaru made his way into the factory and looked around for Caitlin. There were rats all over the place, when they saw him they scampered away, from what he didn't know. It was probably his demonic aura.

"Ow...I've got such a headache..." he heard Caitlin mutter, she was tied to a support beam, her hands were behind it and she was sitting on the floor indain style. "Wait a second, this wasn't where I remember blacking out...this isn't my grandma's farm. Where am I?"

"You are in an old abandoned factory." Sesshomaru answered. Caitlin jumped at the sound of his voice, then she felt the rope around her wrists come off.

She stood up slowly, she had just woken up from the hit that she had taken last night and she wasn't exactly coordinated.

"Thanks for coming." Caitlin muttered as she held her head and closed her eyes. "Got any asprin on ya?" she asked, Sesshomaru shook his head. "Damn, we should probably get going now." Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk off. Caitlin followed, but at a slower pace, soon she could walk just fine, and was following Sesshomaru through the maze of the factory.

When Sesshomaru stopped he was looking out a window and into an abandoned alley way.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I can't jump this!" Caitlin said. Before she could object any more Sesshomaru took his arm and wrapped it around her, then jumped out the window. He landed and Caitlin was bright red. "Ok...now let's get outta here!" Caitlin said, she looked around, then ran up the street and around the corner.

"Why don't you go that way?" he asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm hungry and I'd like to pick up a pizza." Caitlin said sarcasticlly. "I'm going this way because they wont see us if we go this way, unless Kagura is flying above us, or Kanna is looking at us through that stupid little mirror of hers."

"And just where are you two off to?" Kagura asked as she landed with her fan in her hand.

"I'm hungry, I was just on my way to pick up the pizza I ordered the other day." Caitlin answered in her usual cruel sarcasm.

"You're going no where." Kagura said. "Dance of the Dragon!" she yelled. Twisters appeared, Caitlin tried to summon her Time Key but it wouldn't come.

"Eh? What the hell!" Caitlin asked.

"You're demonic powers are gone, for the time being." Sesshomaru answered.

"This can't get any better, can it?" Caitlin asked in a monotone. She left herself being lifted off the ground in a backwards leap away from the twisters. _Ah! He's holding me again! _Caitlin thought to herself as the blush came back to her cheeks. "So...any ideas on how we're going to get outta here without people seeing us? I mean people are obviously going to see giant tornados in the middle of Johnson City!" Caitlin growled at him.

"You know your way around here, yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I grew up here for 18 years! Of couse I know my way around."

"Then where can we go and not have to worry about being seen?" he asked. Caitlin thought and moment, just as she was about to answer Sesshomaru jumped to the left, and dodged the multiple twisters heading his way.

"No where! This city is packed to the brim! All the clear lands were sold out when I was a kid!" Caitlin yelled above the roar of the twisters. She didn't know if Sesshomaru had heard her, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Ha! Where are you looking!" Kagura asked, she snatched Caitlin from Sesshomaru's grip and dragged her away.

"Ah! Lemme go you pawn!" Caitlin growled at Kagura.

"What did you call me!"

"A pawn! You're just a stupid little pawn in Naraku's game! Admit it! You know it's true!" Caitlin answered.

"I know its true, and I don't like it one bit. Unfortunetly I'm being watched and I can do nothing about it." Kagura said.

"I'd watch what's going on if I were you." Caitlin said, just loud enough for her to hear her. Sesshomaru was just about to cut Kagura clean in half but she moved just in time. Before he could hurt Caitlin Sesshomaru halted his attack and looked at Kagura silently.

"It's been fun, but I must be going." Kagura said, once again she ran away on her feather, this time since Sesshomaru sence people coming he couldn't fly after her. Instead he ran in the other direction so he could avoid the people.

"Grrrr! Lemme go!" Caitlin growled as she pucned Kagura in the head. There was a quiet drip and Kagura looked to see what it was. Caitlin's arm was bleeding.

"When did this happen?" Kagura asked, Caitlin didn't answer, but instead glared at Kagura. Then Caitlin punched Kagura again and nailed her in the nose. "Wench!" Kagura growled. She slapped Caitlin acorss the face, for a minute Caitlin was frozen from shock. Slowly her head turned to Kagura and then punched her, Kagura noted that her demonic strength was coming back.

"Let me go, or else I'll kill you." Caitlin growled, it resonated deep with in her chest.

"I can't do that, and you know you can't kill me." Kagura said.

"Maybe I can't, but I can hurt you more than Naraku can. Once I get my powers back, I can make you suffer for all eterinty." Caitlin explained, her eyes had taken on a demon like feature. "Don't worry, soon a taste of the pain I can give you will come."

"Don't try to scare me, it's not going to work." Kagura said. Caitlin smirked her trade mark evil smirk.

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm giving you a due warning. Either you can run, or you can let me go. Choose the latter and then you wont have to suffer." Caitlin said. Kagura noticed the look in her eyes and then landed. Caitlin jumped off and Kagura flew off, she didn't care if she was going to be hurt by Naraku, she had a feeling that Caitlin could do far worse, as she said. After Caitlin was off the feather Kagura flew away. "Well...that was fun...but now...it's time for...a nap." Caitlin said, her eyes closed and she started to fall backwards.

Sesshomaru saw Caitlin start to fall backwards and he caught her. She was out and even pinching her didn't wake her up. With a sigh Sesshomaru lifted Caitlin into his arms and carried her home. He walked in the door and everyone looked up from Erin's shape and saw Caitlin was in Sesshomaru's arms.

Erin looked over and then blinked with everyone else. This was...akward.

"I wanna...pizza..." Caitlin muttered, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, then glared at everyone who was looking at him. Quickly they turned away and Sesshomaru took Caitlin to her room. Carefully he laid her down on her bed and started to leave, but she was holding onto his fluffy boa. He took it off and she curled up with it. "Fluffy..." she muttered, in her sleep she looked innocent, untouched by the evils in the world.

Sesshomaru left the room, but his ears caught something that she was muttering in her sleep. He didn't think that it was possible. He waited and listened again, but she didn't make a sound. He closed the door and walked downstairs, he put his swords in his sash and then sat down, moving them out of the way. Everyone was looking at him.

He didn't act like he noticed, but the fact was, he knew and he didn't like it.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Erin asked.

"Naraku and Kagura took her to an old abandoned factory across the tracks and I rescued her." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why didn't she free herself with her demon powers?" Erin asked.

"She couldn't."

"Why?"

"She didn't have them at the time. They did something to take them away, temporarilly." he added. Erin nodded, then walked to Caitlin's room.

"Caitlin?" Erin asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"If I say no you're going to come in anyway, so there's no point in saying you can't." Caitlin answered. Erin smiled at her friends smart come back. She opened the door to see Caitlin sitting on her bed with her laptop on her bed and her sitting on the floor, typing to someone or writing something. Caitlin put on an away message saying 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'd rather be dead, than talking to you.' "Well?" Caitlin asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." Erin answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caitlin said, then she banged her head down onto her bed. "Oooh man..." she groaned.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I was so helpless and Sesshomaru had to save me! That's a blow straight to my pride! I was also dreaming that he was taking me home, and in my sleep I muttered 'I love you Sesshy'. I swear he heard me!" Caitlin said.

Erin rolled her eyes at her friends immature behavior.

"Cait, it's going to be ok." Erin said.

"No it's not! If he heard me I'm fucked!"

"No...no you're not. Listen, why don't you just ask him if he heard you?"

"Like I'm really going to admit that I said that in my sleep to him! The great TaiYoukai of the West...HELL NO!"

"Caitlin! Let go of your pride and ask!" Erin growled at her friend.

"Make me!" Caitlin growled back.

"Alright! I will!" Erin tackled Caitlin and then Caitlin threw Erin into the wall. Then Erin was pinned against it by her throat. "Snap out of it!" Erin yelled, her friends eyes had glossed over.

"Whoa!" Caitlin said, she let go of Erin and she dropped a good 5 inches to the ground. "That's not normal." Caitlin muttered.

"Not even for you that's normal." Erin agreed.

"I'm going to get some more sleep..." Caitlin put her laptop on the ground and let it charge, then she covered herself with a blanket and fell asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Caitlin and Sesshomaru were walking hand-in-hand down the street. Neither said anything, there wasn't any words that could tell how each were feeling. Or so they thought. _

_Suddenly Caitlin stopped walking and Sesshomaru looked at her. She was blushing and then she looked at him._

_"Sesshomaru, I love you." Caitlin said, her cheeks were bright red. _

_Sesshomaru walked closer to her and then lifted her chin, their eyes meeting. He leaned in close and-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Yipes!" Caitlin yelped as she woke up from her dream. "That HAD to be the weirdest thing that I have EVER dreamed!" Caitlin muttered to herself. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to get back to sleep after THAT."

She threw off her covers and walked down into the kitchen, glancing at the clock on her way by. It read 3:34. Caitlin opened her fridge door and took out a soda then walked out into the living room and turned on a movie.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Watching a movie, since I have nothing else to do." Caitlin answered, she didn't dare chance looking at him. "Wonder what one it is? Resident Evil. Better than nuttin'." Caitlin muttered. She heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Could you be any louder?" Kouga asked with a stretch.

"Yeah, probably." Caitlin answered, she was still looking at the TV. Kouga sat down at the other end of the couch and watched the movie with Caitlin. Soon Caitlin was dozing off, but still reciting the whole movie.

"Caitlin sure watches this a lot." Kouga muttered, he took a pillow and threw it at her.

"Huh! Wha! I'm up..." Caitlin muttered drowzily.

About an hour later the movie ended and Caitlin was sleeping, Kouga was trying to figure out how the DVD player worked and Sesshomaru was on the roof.

"Caitlin...Caitlin...wake up." Kouga said shaking her awake, her eyes fluttered open and Kouga's face was in her face.

"Whoa! I'm awake!" Caitlin said as she jumped behind the couch from fright. Kouga rolled his eyes. "What do you need?" she asked.

"How the hell do you shut this thing off?" Kouga asked pointing to the DVD player. Caitlin lifted the remote off of the table next to the end of the couch she was sleeping at and clicked the off button. "Oh." Kouga said.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"I'm going to go play solitare." Caitlin said, she walked up to her room and grabbed her laptop and took the away message off.

**Kulie2Kewl**: Nice away

**Fluffgirl18**: Thanks. What's up?

**Kulie2Kewl**: nm, just wondering what's going on over there since I've tried to call you but no answer

**Fluffgirl18**: Oh, that's because I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to get back to people

**Fluffgirl18**: nuttin to worry about

**Kulie2Kewl**: If you say so...

**Kulie2Kewl**: Is Erin over there?

**Fluffgirl18**: Yeah, y?

**Kulie2Kewl**: j/w

**Fluffgirl18**: oooooh, well I'll try to talk to you later, but I've gotta go doing something.

**Fluffgirl18**: Later!

_Fluffgirl18 has signed off._

Caitlin brought up solitare and then closed it down. Instead she brought up Pin Ball. Soon she was so into the game that she didn't hear anything that was being said to her.

"CAITLIN!" Erin screamed in her ear. Caitlin jumped almost a foot into the air and glared at her friend. "Heh, sorry, anyways Kouga and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies with us." Erin said.

"What're you seeing?" Caitlin asked.

"Dawn Of The Dead 2." Erin answered.

"Eh, the first one got boring after a while, so I'll pass, you two go enjoy yourselves." Caitlin said. "I'll just sit back and relax here, maybe take a nice hot shower." Caitlin said as she leaned back, put her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes.

"Alright, well everyone else is going to go do other things, so it's just you and Sesshomaru tonight." Erin said, Caitlin's eyes shot open and she looked at Erin.

"Whoa! Hold up there! You mean, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, as well as you and Kouga are leaving!" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" Caitlin screamed.

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"I can't even look him in the eye any more!" Caitlin said as she burried her face her pillow.

"Why? Did I miss something? Sure seems like I did." Erin said.

"That stupid stupid stupid dream!" Caitlin muttered into her pillow. "Why did it have to be HIM of ALL people?"

"Ok, tell me about the dream."

"I had it the night when Sesshomaru came and got me from Naraku and all those other wonderful people, anyways we were walking, I told him I loved him and then...he almost kissed me!" Caitlin said, her face was still burried in the pillow.

"Wow...YOU had a dream like THAT!" Erin asked. Caitlin muttered something. "What was that?" Caitlin muttered it again but she still didn't hear it.

"Cait, speak up, I can't hear you through your mumbling and pillow." Erin said.

"I didn't want it! It just...just happened!" Caitlin muttered.

"Well, we wouldn't have saved you if he didn't care for you." Erin suggested.

"I'm the only way that they have to get home. He's going to save me because I'm the only way he can get back to Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, his lands, wide open spaces." Caitlin said, just then the song 'Wide Open Spaces' came on and Caitlin and Erin started laughing.

"Erin! C'mon! The movie is gonna start soon!" Kouga yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Erin called back. "Well, gotta go, anyways I'll talk to you when you get back, who knows what could happen in the time that we're gone. Why don't you try to get some sleep and then think about it some other time?" Erin asked.

"Fine...though I think I've done enough sleeping." Caitlin said. Erin rolled her eyes but Caitlin didn't see it, her head was still in the pillow. Erin left Caitlin's room, closing the door behind her and then Caitlin's head popped up. "Good, she's gone! Back to AIM! I wonder if Dude's on..." Caitlin muttered, she started up AIM and then noticed that the screen name 'AkuSasuke19' was on. "Awesome!"

**Fluffgirl18**: Boo!

**AkuSasuke19**: Hey...

**Fluffgirl18**: What's up?

**AkuSasuke19**: nothing, just wathing 2 fast 2 furious

**Fluffgirl18**: STILL obessed with that movie?

**Fluffgirl18**: Don't answer that, the answer is yes

**AkuSasuke**:...

**Fluffgirl18**: Hey! You know its true!

**AkuSasuke19**: yeah...youre right...

**Fluffgirl18**: So what's the score now? 45-3?

**AkuSasuke19**: Yeah...

**Fluffgirl18**: Heh, I'm awesome. Anyways, I'm gonna get goin' because I wanna go visit Kaitlyn and Shay.

**Fluffgirl18**: Later Mir!

**AkuSasuke19**: #&$(&#$$&(&#$&(#&$(!

**_Autoresponce from Fluffgirl18_**: Ok...I'm off doin' something...anyways...Later Mir, and who ever else gets on!

lol Yeah...I just love to torture you Mir! lmao!

"Gets him EVERY time!" Caitlin said with a laugh.

"Who're you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A friend of mine. So, why're you in my room without permission?" Caitlin asked.

"There's no law that says I can't be."

"And even there was you wouldn't listen to it. Now, that leave only two options, you came to see me, or you came to ask me something about my time, or when I can take you home." Caitlin said logically. Sesshomaru blinked, he didn't remember her being SMART!

"I came to do none of those things." Sesshomaru said. "I came to see what you were doing, you were laughing hysterically and it was hurting my ears."

"Uh-huh." Caitlin said as she got up. She set her laptop down on her bed and then started to walk to her door, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the door. Caitlin didn't see the cord on the floor and her foot caught it, sending her into Sesshomaru, landing on his chest. Caitlin noticed where she had landed and then jumped up with a dark red tint on her cheeks. "I uh, um, just remembered that I have to, um, uh, er, go to, uhhhhh the park! Yeah that's right the park! I'm meeting Shay and Kaitlyn there!"

Before anything else could happen Caitlin turned around and jumped out the window, then she ran off in the direction of the park. Sesshomaru had seen how bright red her face had been and thinking back on what she said in her sleep, he figured that it was true. But how was it possible, that was his question.

"Oh my god...that was embarassing...I never want to do that again..." Caitlin muttered, her Time Key appeared in her hand, it never did it on its own. "Something's not right here..."

"You've got that right. I am the Time Witch, I'm getting my revenge on the people who imprisoned me, and judging by how you act around Sesshomaru, I'd say that you love him. I'll just have to kill you so that you don't send him back into his time. That'd be most unfortunate for me. The person that had top priority on my list is me and if something does something to disturb me and that list I will get rid of it, even if it is the last of my Time kind." the Time Witch said.

"What's the point? He doesn't love me back, so my life is just going to be miserable, you'd like that wouldn't you, besides, I don't even know how to send them back, I don't have a teacher so my powers are going to get out of control soon enough and then who knows what'll happen?" Caitlin asked.

"That, my dear is what I'm counting on. In all aspects you are more powerful than I, since you're also part demon I can't stand up to you in strength, speed, endurance, ability, healing, and everything else, minus brains and how to use your powers, that's where I am unmatched, I have been around for many many years."

"That's nice..but why would you tell me this? I mean seriously, you're going to kill me anyway." Caitlin muttered.

"You're willing to die?"

"Might as well be, there's nothing that I can do to stop you, your time and my time cancel each other out, so I can't do anything to stop you." Caitlin explained. "Besides, I don't want to."

"Why?" She wasn't expecting this, most of the people she said she was going to kill begged for mercy and then she would kill them on the spot, this girl was different.

"I told you, the person that I love will never love me, and so it doesn't matter what happens, it'll still be like I'm dead, I'd rather have it be the real thing than something fake." Caitlin answered. "So, are you going to kill me or am I going to kill you?" Caitlin asked.

"Ha! You, kill me! I'd like to see you try!" Caitlin was looking in a bored manner as she lounged on a park bench.

"You said it yourself, I'm faster, stronger, fast healing, and so on and so on. So I'd have no trouble killing you, shall I show you?" Caitlin asked. The Time Witch scoffed and then Caitlin appeared in front of her and lifted her up by her throat. "I asked and I didn't get an answer, you should give someone an answer then they ask you something, it tends to get me pissy when you don't answer my questions." Caitlin said with a smirk, something was controlling her and she didn't know what it was, but she felt the power flooding through her.

_This isn't me...what's going on!_ Caitlin asked in her mind.

_I'm controling you, an ansestor._ Someone answered.

_Why? This isn't your fight!_ Caitlin growled at them.

_You! You have no idea how to control your time powers, more or less your demonic powers! I am going to show you a taste of the power that you still have yet to unlock!_

Caitlin took the Time Witch and threw her into a tree, then while the Time Witch was still recovering she stabbed her in the chest, Caitlin's speed had shot up.

_See what you can acomplish when you use all of your powers, learn from this lesson, I will come to you again._ With that the voice left her head and she looked at what she could do, she liked the feel of that power coursing through her veins.

_Wait, come back. Teach me how to unlock my powers._ Caitlin said.

_You wish to learn already?_

_Yes, if I can't have something that I want then I'll destroy it and everything else!_ Caitlin said. The power was coming back, and everything about her was becoming stronger.

_It seems that you don't need me to do this for you, you're doing it yourself, now, go reak some havoc, and create some chaos!_ Caitlin smirked and then nodded.

"This shall be fun!" Caitlin said.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

**New World, New People**

**Fun, or is it?**

Caitlin smiled, showing off her large canine teeth. Her eyes were now red and hair longer, it was also a different color. Instead of her usual dark blue, it was now flaming orange, instead of staying down it slowed out and went in all different directions, making her look like a wild woman.

A human walked but and Caitlin watched them with even more enhanced eye sight. They had a tear in their right sleeve, making it hand slightly lower than the other. Their eyes were brown, hair color was also brown, and they stood at 5' 7".

Without hesitating Caitlin jumped out in front of them and grinned even bigger. When the person saw her they gasped, then they fell to the ground dead, the last thing they saw was Caitlin's blood thirsty face and peircing red eyes that longed to kill and kill and kill.

Quickly before anyone else could interfere she dashed off through the park, a new weapon appearing from her knuckles, they were long claws, that extended from in between the knuckle and gave her reach another foot. She didn't know how she had gotten them but she didn't care, she'd definetly have fun with these, even if in the end she'd regret it.

Who ever she crosses pathes with was slashed down with one swing of her new found weapons. Soon enough her clothes were stained with blood and nothing was going to stop her from having the 'time of her life'.

"Please! Spare me!" someone begged as Caitlin was about to kill them, she grinned.

"You will get no where in life if you beg, people might give you money because they pity you, but that will only get you food for a few days, in other words, shape up. Only the fittest in this world live." Caitlin said.

"Yes! I will! I promise!" they said as she began to stand.

"You will not live to see day light, because I'm going to kill you. Then I will lick your blood from my claws." Caitlin said, she slashed the person open and walked away. As she walked away she licked the blood from the claws and waited for more people to cross her path.

"Caitlin!" Erin said in disbelief.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little girl who needs everyone to do everything for her." Caitlin said with a sly smirk and cold eyes.

"What're you doing?" Kouga asked in a slight growl.

"Don't growl at me wolfie...piss me off and you might just end up at the other end of my claws." Caitlin said as she held them up in front of her face. "Now, let's see, where's the rest of the gang?"

"Behind you." InuYasha answered in a cold, cold, cold tone.

"Good! The gangs all here!" Caitlin said with a smile. "Shall I tell you the news?"

"What news?" Kagome asked.

"The good news that I have, and the bad news that I have." Caitlin answered.

"Bad news first." Sango ordered.

"All right then, bad news, I'm not on your side any more. Now, do you want the good news?"

"Tell it." Miroku ordered this time.

"Mr. Monk giving orders? Now there's a thought. Well, the good news is that I know how to control my powers in this form, so I can send you back." Caitlin added.

"Caitlin! This isn't like you! What's going on?" Erin asked, she was genuinely afraid of her friend like this, she had felt Caitlin's power when she was mad, but this killed her previous scores. She also senced that this wasn't even all her power.

Once again Caitlin was looking at everyone, then she noticed something.

"One's missing..."

"No I'm not. I'm here." Sesshomaru said from above, then he dropped down right in front of Caitlin, they stood face-to-face, and eye level, neither looking away from the other.

"Good! Shall I send you all back now?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin! Snap out of it!" Erin ordered. Caitlin glared at her friend, then was suddenly over by her with her face in Erin's.

"Do not presume that I will take orders from a HALF-breed. You are worth nothing more than a pathetic human! Do you understand!" Caitlin growled.

"Leave her alone!" Kouga growled as he attacked her and just grazed her cheek. Caitlin looked down at it, the blood was flowing down her face and onto he clothes. Her eyes went from a firey playful look, to a cold, death glare.

"That was a mistake." Caitlin said coldly. "Shall we dance!" Caitlin asked as she attacked Kouga, her cheek still bleeding, Sesshomaru bent down to the ground and stuck his fingers into a small pool of it, then smelled it.

"It seems that there was more about her than we knew." Sesshomaru muttered,

"What do you mean?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"This isn't really Caitlin we're talking to, Caitlin is gone never to come back. This is Aetwin, a powerful demon that was the first Time Demon, and metal dog demon combined, she was more along the lines of an expirament, Caitlin was a direct desendant from her, and now that Aetwin has an able bosy to use she will not leave. This is a battle between Caitlin and her inner demons, quite litterally. If she really wants to come back then she will over power Aetwin and take control of her body. If she did that she'd be the frist successful desendant to do it and then Aetwin would truley be gone, and no one would have to worry about it any more. Though it's not likey." Sesshomaru explained.

Kouga just barley dodged a stroke of Caitlin's claws and then tried to strike out with his foot but he missed, it took more energy to miss than it did to hit the target, he was getting tired fast while Caitlin was simply attacking when she knew she'd be able to at least nic him.

_What's going on? This isn't what I wanted! _Caitlin thought.

_Shut up! You said that you wanted this power and now you've got it, I am mearly showing you how to use it. That's all._

_I don't believe you! You're attacking my friends and ignoring Sesshomaru! What is wrong with you! Give me my body back! _Caitlin ordered.

_No. Remember, Sesshomaru doesn't want you. He doesn't care for you, he hates you, detests you. I'm sure that he wants you dead, so don't your friends, look at them, they're looking at you with indifference, they don't care._

Caitlin looked at her friends through her eyes, every one was looking at her with the hate and disgust clear on their faces.

_You're right, they hate me..._

_Then you should kill them! I'll do it for you, to teach you about your powers._

_No, not here._

_What?_

_Not here. Go back in time and do it there. In their home land._

_No, I will do what I want to, I will dispose of them in my own way._

_I said go back!_

_No!_

_Yes! _

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!  
_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Caitlin screamed, she fell to her knees clutching her head, then there was a bright flash and time seemed to stop. Caitlin's screaming continued and soon it was just a shrill note so high that InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Erin's ears began to bleed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Time was rewinding and soon Sesshomaru, Erin, Kouga, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were all in the past and Caitlin was panting from the effort of moving so many people through such a large gap of time. Caitlin looked at her friends. "This...this is my gift to you. Consider me an enemy from now on, next time we meet, I will not hold back, I will kill you all. Time is on my side." Caitlin said, it was really Caitlin though, she was saying this and Erin knew that it was too late for her friend, she was going to be lost to the world of evil, unless they could get her back.

Caitlin turned on her heel and walked away, leaving her friends behind her. Erin watched her friend go.

"What're we going to do?" Kagome asked. "There's no way any of us can stop her, even all of us together can't stop her, she's just too powerful."

"She will soon loose her time powers." Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked alarmed and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean she'll soon loose her time powers!" Erin asked.

"Aetwin didn't have her powers for long, they bled away. This was because she wasn't suited for them, and as long as Aewtin stays in her body Caitlin will slowly start to loose her ability to control time. Once it's all gone she can never get it back." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok, so on one hand we can be killed by her the next time we see her, and on the other, she'll loose her powers and she'll never be able to get back to her time. She and Erin will be stuck here living with demons and very troubled times." Miroku explained.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, then he turned and started to leave.

"Where are you going!" Kouga demanded.

"To my lands." Sesshomaru answered and walked away.

"Looks like it's just us." Sango said. The 'team' was down to Erin, InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. Two of the strongest members missing. "So, what're we going to do about Caitlin, or Aetwin?" Sango asked.

"I think we need to learn more about this. That way we know what'll happen if we do one thing." Kagome suggested.

"I agree, but where will we learn more?" Erin asked.

"There is a libary in castles all around, we could go demand to use them. They wouldn't refuse and demon and two half-demons." InuYasha said.

"I'm not much in a fight, I don't know how to control my powers." Erin said as she looked at the ground. Kouga lifted her chin.

"Who better to teach a half-demon, than a half-demon?" Kouga asked.

"Amazingly he has a point." InuYasha muttered. "First we've gotta get you a weapon, come with me, we're going to see an old friend." InuYasha grabbed Erin's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the sulfur feilds. Kagome and Sango were looking at Kouga.

"What?" he asked looking between them. Kagome and Sango blinked at the same time. "What!"

"You like her." Kagome said. Kouga looked at her and then at Sango, and then back at Kagome.

"No I don't." Kouga said, he wans't looking them in the eye.

"Kouga, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't like her." Sango ordered.

"I don't have to prove myself to you." Kouga growled at them.

"Typical boy." Kagome and Sango muttered. "Not MAN enough to admit their feelings." Kagome and Sango said again, with sly smirks on their faces, but he couldn't see them because he was turned away from them.

"Hey!" Kouga growled. "I'm older than both of you! I will tell you that I like her when I want to!" Kouga growled, then stopped.

"HA! I knew it!" Kagome said pointing at Kouga.

"Dammit." Kouga growled to himself.

"Kouga, you may be too idiotic to notice, but Erin likes you to. When they come back, ask Erin to come with you, then take her some place where no one will see you." Sango said. Miroku was staying out of this, he knew better than to mess in this situation.

"We're back!" InuYasha called.

"That was fast." Miroku said, to keep them from looking at Kagome and Sango hounding Kouga about likeing Erin.

"What're they doing?" Erin asked pointing to Sango and Kagome.

"Oh nothing. We were just telling Kouga that he should use his sword more often!" Sango answered with the quickest thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, he'll ruin his nail beds if he keeps using his claws." Kagome added in.

"Oooh." Erin and InuYasha said. Kagome and Sango sent a glare towards Kouga. He averted his eyes and acted like nothing was wrong.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle and walked in.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said excitedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back! Where did you go?" Jaken asked.

"I had business to attend to. I will be in my study, do not disturb me." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken nodded and Rin looked worried.

"Lord Jaken, does Lord Sesshomaru seem to be mad?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he does. You heard him, he doesn't wish to be disturbed. Let's go! Away from here!" Jaken said as he pushed Rin down the hall in the oposite direction.

Sesshomaru scanned his books, these were the ones that only he was allowed to look at. They were far too powerful for other people or demons to look at. He pulled one from the shelf and started reading it.

_'Once Aetwin has inherited a Time Demon's body they only have a week to over come her or else the Time Demon will die and Aetwin will lie in wait for the next Time Demon. Aetwin will convince the Time Demon that everyone hates her and that she deserves to kill them. The only way to get the 'inherited' Time Demon to come back is to convince the Time Demon that Aetwin is wrong. You can do this by finding out what Aetwin told them and doing something to show that you care.'_ Sesshomaru read. This was helpful, but it didn't say how to get them to hold still long enough so that he could talk to her without her going back in time.

_This is a pain in the ass..._Sesshomaru thought to himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aetwin was still in control of Caitlin's body, she could already feel Caitlin's time powers slipping away. As she walked through the woods she felt demons all around her, they were following her and the closest ones were bowing.

_Why are they doing that? _Caitlin asked.

_They're doing it because we are all powerful and they know that if they don't join with us they will be against us the in the end we will kill them._ Aetwin explained.

_Whoa whoa whoa! Stop, rewind and freeze dammit! _Caitlin growled. _I don't want to kill them!_

_There's going to be some changes with the way you think. You will do exactly as I say, if you don't I will kill you off and take control of your body and use it for my own purposes. Understand?_

_Yes, and I don't like it one bit. _

_You don't have to like it, you just have to obey or else you will die and then your one and only chance to have Sesshomaru will die, you wouldn't like that now would you?_ Aewtin asked with a smirk coming to Caitlin's lips.

_Even though you're in my body it's still mine and you have no right to be going through it! I know I have the will to destroy you, and if I have to I will._ Caitlin growled, this 'Aetwin' person was starting to piss her off.

_LISTEN TO ME! THEY HATE YOU! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THEM LOVE YOU AGAIN! Your friend, Erin, she's jealous of you. She thinks that you got what she should have gotten, your sister hates you, your mothers mourns that she had you, InuYasha thinks that you're weak and shouldn't be alive, Kagome knows that even she can kill you, Miroku and Sango can and will easily take you down. Last, Sesshomaru, he hates you the most of all, he knows you love him and he hates you for it, this is the only way to make him love you as you love him. Since he had to save you, he thinks you're weak, we will prove him wrong._

_You're right. Do what you will. Kill who you have to. Destory anything that gets in your way._ Caitlin said, then she fell quiet and Aetwin smiled even more.

_This is far to easy, as much as she doesn't admit it she does care what people think. She's not to tough._ Aetwin thought.

"Mistress, what do you wish of us?" a minor demon asked.

"I want you to gather up people who are on my side and bring the to the Southern Reaches where I will rule over the people there, they are weak and need to be disaplined. Come to me there once you have more people than there are in these woods. I shall rule this world with an iron fist." Aetwin ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." the demon bowed and the took off with several other demons behind him.

"First things first, I've got to take care of the Lord or Lady of the South, this should be a simple matter for a Time Demon." Aetwin said. _I mustn't use Caitlin's Time abilites too often, they're fading fast enough as it is, if I don't have them when the war comes then my success will not be success, it'll be failure.'_ she added to herself. _Caitlin._

_What is it that you need?_ Caitlin asked.

_I need you to use your powers and freeze time long enough for me to get to the South and kill the Lord, how much power will it take? _Aetwin asked.

_It shouldn't take more than a 32nd, it's simple to freeze time, going back in time and forward in time are the hard things._ Caitlin said.

_Freeze time then. I'm off._

Time all around just suddenly froze and Aetwin took off with amazing speed, before she knew it she was at the Souther Castle and walking right in the open doors. _There!_ A dagger appeared in Caitlin's hand and it was thrown with great accuaracy at the Lord's head. It hit dead center. Time started again and Aetwin was standing in the middle of the Welcoming Hall.

"Hey! Who're you! How'd you get in here!" a guard asked. "Never mind, it doesn't matter! Fire!" a volley of arrows were shot at Aetwin, the claws once again extended and she cut all the arrows before they could hit her.

"I am now the Ruler of this land, if you don't like it, please identify yourselves so I can kill you now and save myself the suffering later. My cause is to great for any one person to stop me." Aetwin explained.

"You are not the ruler! I am! I am Lady Isha! You indetify yourself!" she ordered, Aetwin looked at her with a cold look in her eyes.

"You DARE oppose me! Your insolence will be punished!" Aetwin growled, within a second Aetwin was right in front of the Lady with her claws sticking out of the other side of the Lady. Aetwin slowly withdrew her claws and then turned to the other people. "Is there any one ELSE that I have to kill before I can actually claim this land?" she growled.

"Yes, there's me. The son." a small boy of 5 answered.

"Ah, a little child. I wont get anywhere by killing you. Though I suppose I have no choice if I want to rule this land. Unless you're willing to join with me and give me control of EVERYTHING until you're over the age of 18." Aetwin suggested.

"No, you have killed my parents and I will not let you have this noble land. Kill me if you will but you will never be the true ruler of this land." the little 5 year old said.

"I was never set of killing a child but since you are not willing to join with me I'll have to kill you. Your blood will not be on my hands, for this is not my body. Good-bye little boy." Aetwin had a lusty look in her eyes and soon the little Lord was cut to peices, the subjects of the late Lords and Lady all stared in shock.

A baby burst out crying and everyone else fell to their knees at the same time.

"Milady, what is it that you wish of us?" they all asked.

"Get this mess cleaned up or else you'll have an even bigger mess to clean. I expect it done within the hour." Aetwin ordered. "You." she said pointing to a small girl of 8.

"Y-yes?" she asked in a shakey voice.

"You are going to be with me every second of the day, and you will do what I ask of you, yes?" Aetwin asked.

"Yes, Milady." she answered.

"Now, what's your name?"

"I was never given on, we were not worthy of having one, that's what we were always told, we all had numbers, I'm number 1268." the little girl answered.

"That's not right. What would you like your name to be?" Aetwin asked.

"I want my name to be Kasei." she answered.

"Then your name shall be Kasei. Will you show me to the room where the late Lord and Lady slept?" Aetwin asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kasei said, then she started walking down a side hall, leading Aetwin to the room where the previous Lord and Lady stayed. It was a large room with several rooms leading off of it. Compared to some of the rooms that she had seen before this was nothing.

"Thank you Kasei, now go down to the fitting room or whatever it's called now and tell them to make you a blood red kimono." Aetwin ordered.

"May I ask why?" Kasei asked.

"You are not only the one person who I'm going to tell every thing to, you are going to be the one that takes over when I leave. I will also train you so that you can become strong, would you like that?" Aetwin asked.

"Yes I would. Thank you milady." Kasei bowed and then ran off to do what she was told. Kasei didn't want to let down her new idol, after all, this was actually the first time that she had a name, and she was supposed to do good.

_This is just to easy._ Aetwin thought as she chuckled and then went to sit on the bed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**New World, New People**

**Friends or Foes?**

Aetwin looked around and when the door closed Aetwin stood up and looked through the books. Then she remembered something that she should have told Kasei, but it had slipped her mind. Leaving the books she walked out of her new room and followed Kasei's scent. Soon enough she found little Kasei telling the woman that was supposed to do the sewing what she wanted.

"Milady!" the seemstress said.

"Yes, she also wants training clothes of cloth and the kimono is supposed to made of silk. Kasei will stay here and tell you what she wants on it. If she wants any other kimono's she will tell you and then you will make them for her. Understand?" Aetwin asked.

"Yes Milady, will there be anything else?"

"No, that's all." Aetwin answered, then left. Kasei walked out into the hall after her.

"Milady?" she aske, Aetwin turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Kasei said with a bow. Aetwin blinked and smiled.

"There is no need to thank me, I am only doing what should have been done long ago. You may call me Aetwin." she added, Kasei smiled and then nodded, after that she walked back into the sewing room.

_She's taken to you._ Caitlin said.

_Yes, she will do as I say without question, how fragile the young minds are._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that she will be the easiest person to minipulate here, after all she's yong and doesn't see what's going on as an error. Kasei will the best person to trust this place to while I am gone._ Aetwin answered.

_As much as I hate kids, this is not right! Give me my body back! _Caitlin ordered, then she started to push Aetwin from her mind, the looks went back to how Caitlin looked before, a second later Aetwin was back in control.

_Stop! I'm doing all this for you! Don't you want everyone to like you. This little girl idolizes you, she thinks you're the greatest and she will do anything you want her to, even kill herself at your order. _Aetwin explained. _Your friends will he happy that you're doing this for them._

Caitlin was silent a moment.

_You are not to convince another child to idolize me, or else I will take control of my body._ Caitlin said.

_My dear, you have my solem vow I wont._

_Good._

_It's getting harder and harder to control her mind, I'll have to do this quickly. It is time to kill her friends, and loved one, Sesshomaru, then I will crush her spirit and take her body for my own._ Aetwin thought, Caitlin was in a dorment state so she didn't hear all this. _Good-bye Caitlin, hello Aetwin._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were all sleeping while Kouga and Erin laid awake, Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. Neither InuYasha, Kouga, Kagome, or Erin had senced him.

"Kouga?" Erin asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll get Caitlin back?" she asked.

"Yes we will. She has a good heart and will do what she must in order to get back to us. It's that Aetwin that's keeping her from us, she's clouded her mind, but she'll figure everything out, she's smart." Kouga answered, Erin looked at him, she was smiling, but Kouga knew that she was hurting inside.

"Thanks. I was begining to doubt it." Erin added, then she looked to the small ambers in the make-shift fire pit.

"She's your friend and you've known her the longest, why would you doubt her?" Kouga asked.

"It's because when she's get mad she'll do anything for revenge, or to get her way. It's just who she is, you saw her when she had taken us all back in time. That was the real Caitlin, not Aetwin. When it comes to making Caitlin angry most people didn't." Erin explained. "You're right though, she does have a good heart." Erin added. "Good night Kouga." Erin said, she laid down and then closed her eyes, she and Kagome were sharing a pillow, since Erin wasn't likley to get cold she didn't have a blanket.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sesshomaru left his castle and then started to walk to where Caitlin was last seen. Maybe he could get some clues from there.

"Just where do you think you're going?" someone asked from behind, Sesshomaru turned around to face the person he had been looking for.

"I was going to find you. But it looks like I don't have to." Sesshomaru answered.

"Of course not! Since Caitlin loves you I know where you are. Now, why is the Great Lord Sesshomaru looking for lil' old me?" Aetwin asked.

"Give Caitlin back her body." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I don't think so, this is the first time that I've had a body in over 300 years, I'm not going to give it back. After a weeks time Caitlin will be dead and I will be the ruler."

"That's not going to happen." Sesshomaru growled, Aetwin smirked.

"Is the Great Lord Sesshomaru getting his fur ruffled? Just because of this little girl?" Aetwin asked. "Could it be that the Great Lord Sesshomaru is falling in love?" Aetwin asked mockingly.

"Hold your tongue or else I will silence you for good."

"Uh...no you wont. After all, this is Caitlin's body. I can also call her to see what's going on through my eyes, and she'll believe everything I say. After all, I'm the only one that can get her what she wants."

"What's that? To take over the world and make it a place full of choas and death?"

"Yes. You know me all to well Sesshomaru, but remember what happened to the last Time Demon that I was able to posess?" Aetwin asked, she set a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and then walked behind him. "It is your duty to kill them is it not? Have you been holding back from doing it because you love her?" Aetwin asked.

"It is because I know that she did not want this and that she's fighting you everystep of the way." Sesshomaru answered.

"Are you sure? You never know, she might be helping me. Like using her powers to help me get what I want in order to get what she wants. Are you sure that you know her as well as you think?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't know her at all, she's helping me. Like a puppy obeys it's master."

Sesshomaru considered this, but he knew that Caitlin wouldn't let Aetwin win.

"Let me speak to Caitlin." Sesshomaru ordered.

"As you wish." Aetwin said.

_He wishes to speak to you._

_Why?_

_It's Sesshomaru, are you going to refuse him?_

_No._

"Yes?" Caitlin asked as she took control of her body.

"Why are you helping her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is simple, because she's the only one that I can turn to. Since you all hate me. I thought it was obvious." Caitlin answered coldly.

"You know that's not true." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure?" Caitlin asked, a sharp edge coming to her voice.

Then it became obvious of what Aetwin was telling Caitlin, she was telling her that no one cared for her, no one loved her, no one wanted her. In order to prove her wrong he was going to have to do something that he never expected to do, to any one, much less Caitlin.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Erin sat bolt up right, it was no where near morning, but still she was awake. Kouga and InuYasha were awake as well, the other were still sleeping, but Shippo and Kirara were having fits in their sleep.

"What's that feeling?" Erin asked.

"It's a great blood lust." InuYasha answered.

"Who is it coming from?" Kouga asked.

"Caitlin." Erin answered with a shiver.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked.

"Are you sure it's not Aetwin?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, I know this feeling." Erin answered. "Aetwin's wouldn't be as strong. Even though it doesn't look it Caitlin has had a very hard life, that's why she doesn't trust people very well, it took me years to get her to actually talk to me about this that she didn't want to talk about, and even then she was hesitant." Erin explained.

"What could have happened to make her like that?" InuYasha asked.

"Almost the same thing that happened to you, though on a bigger scale, meaning more people." Erin added. "Every time she told someone something they'd go behind her back and tell everyone else about it. Soon enough every one was making fun of her for it, then when her best friend betrayed her, she lost all hope in trusting people. She'd act like she told you everything, but she never even told you half of what she was dying to tell someone. That's why it was so easy for Aetwin who has acess to her mind to easily get Caitlin to do as she wanted. By playing on her insecurities."

"At least she wasn't betrayed by the person she loved." InuYasha muttered.

"It may not have been the same love, but it was someone that she loved who betrayed her." Kouga said, Erin nodded.

"Speaking of love..." Kagome said as she looked to Kouga.

"Gah! Shhh! Kagome!" Kouga muttered as he made the signs to shut up.

"Kouga has something to tell you Erin." Sango finished.

"He does?" Erin asked.

"I do?" Kouga asked at the same time.

"Don't you remember? You said that you were going to take Erin far away from here and tell her, remember?" Kagome asked.

"Uh..." Kouga said as he looked back and forth between Kagome and Sango, and Erin. "I've...gotta go! I have something that I forgot to do, you know check up on the pack, tend wounds. Bye!" Kouga said as he dashed off.

"Damn." Sango muttered and Kagome snaped her fingers while muttered 'Darn it.'

"Did I miss something?" InuYasha asked, Erin was giving them questioning looks, then as Kagome and Sango were trying to cover up what was going on Erin followed Kouga.

"Kouga?" Erin asked when she saw a figure sitting on a rock.

"Erin, what're you doing over here?" Kouga asked.

"I came to see how you were, you got awfully worked up just now. Something you want to tell me?" Erin asked, she wasn't sure why, but at the moment everything felt right.

"Yes." Kouga answered. "Erin, I love you." Kouga said. For a miunte Erin stood looking at Kouga with wide eyes. Then she smiled and threw herself at him.

"I never thought that you'd feel the same way about me as I feel about you." Erin said as she hugged him tightly.

"Erin...you're killing me...I can't...breathe!" Kouga said.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm still not used to being a half demon!" Erin said as she pulled away.

In the shadows were 6 figures. On the left side were Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku, on the left were two unidentified cloaked figures.

"It's ok." Kouga said, then he pulled her back and they sat there like that.

"YES!" Kagome and Sango yelled and stood up. Kouga and Erin looked over, startled that someone was there. "Whoops..." they said.

"How long have you been there?" Kouga asked.

"Uh...we just got here?" Kagome asked.

"Might as well come clean, we know we're caught." Miroku said as he stood up and so did InuYasha. Kouga and Erin blinked, how had they not known they were there?

"You've all been there..." Erin started.

"The whole time?" Kouga finished.

"Yup." InuYasha answered, in the dark no one could see Kouga and Erin blushing as red as InuYasha's outfit. "So, Kagome, what's for dinner?" InuYasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and then looked at InuYasha.

"Hey, InuYasha, I have one little word for you. Can ya guess it?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no! Not THAT wor-!!!" InuYasha started.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"d." InuYasha finsihed.

"Too late." Erin said. "Hey Kagome, can you do it again?" Erin asked.

"Sure. Sit boy!" Kagome said, InuYasha's face was plowed into the dirt even more.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled with a mouth full of dirt.

"I'm sorry, we can't hear you, you're mouth is full of something, can you say it a little louder?" Sango asked as she pushed her hair back and cupped her hand around her ear. "What's that? You want Kagome to say sit again?"

"NO!!!"

"Yes, okay. Sit boy!" Kagome said. InuYasha was once against pushed farther into the dirt, Erin and Kouga laughed, while Miroku shook his head with a faint smile on his face. Erin and Kouga were holding hands and didn't notice. They were comfortable together and that's all that mattered at the moment.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

**New World, New People**

**Get Out!**

Caitlin and Sesshomaru stood looking at each other in complete silence for a moment. Neither doing anything, someone could have dropped a pin and you would have heard it, even on the grass.

Then without another thought Sesshomaru took a step towards Caitlin and kissed her. Caitlin's eyes went wide, then closed to enjoy the moment.

_What're you doing!? This is a trick! _Aetwin screamed in Caitlin's head.

_No! It's not! You're the one who has been tricking me! You low life! Now get the fuck out of my head! Now!_ Caitlin ordered.

_No! It's a trick! He's only doing this so that I will have to leave and then we can't have our dream!_

_Just what dream is that? _

_To rule the world! Don't tell me you've forgotten! Please, stop this! This is sheer stupidity!_

_It may be stupidity, but I'm enjoying it. Take my stupid Time Powers and go, I know that's what you do. Now that I can think clearly, without you in my head telling me what people do and don't think and all that other bullshit, I knew that all along I was going to die because you were in my body. Now go away!_

_It's your choice, and remember, you're the one who can't get back to her time. _Aetwin faded away just as Sesshomaru and Caitlin parted. Sesshomaru looked into Caitlin's eyes, her eyes were open, then they closed and she was sleeping.

The mental tole that it had taken on Caitlin, and being striped of her Time Powers was exhausting, even to someone of Caitlin's stamina.

Sesshomaru lifted Caitlin off the ground and then walked back to his castle, in the end there was no fighting involved, but now that Aetwin was gone, he knew that Naraku would come back. It was only a matter of time.

Soon enough they were at his castle and Caitlin was still sleeping. Even the slamming of the doors didn't wake her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. "Who is that?" Rin asked.

"Mmm...minty fresh..." Caitlin muttered in her sleep.

"'Minty Fresh'?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru ignored her and walked to his chambers. Rin was looking at Sesshomaru curiously. Carefully Sesshomaru laid Caitlin down on his bed and she nuzzled into the pillow. For the first time in a long time she was getting the sleep she needed.

"Simba?" Caitlin asked as she sat up and looked around, she rubbed her eyes, not noticing that she wasn't in her own bed. "Where's Simba?" Caitlin asked. She fell back down and was sleeping again. For a second there Sesshomaru thought that she was awake. Quickly he left the room and walked into the inner study, here he would be safe from prying eyes and would know if any one was coming, since they had to knock on this door to get into his chambers. The door he had entered through was for him only.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you there?" Jaken asked.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked boredly.

"The castle is in an uproar! They think that you've gone soft and no one will listen! There are riots breaking out all over the castle." Jaken said. There was a dull roar heading in the direction of Sesshommaru's room.

The door to Sesshomaru's bedroom slid open and Caitlin was glaring in the direction of the noise. Without saying a word she walked over to the door.

"Who're y-?" Jaken asked, on her way by Caitlin kicked him and then continued to walk to the door. She opened it and stood out in the hall way with her hands on her hips.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Caitlin growled. "SOME people are TRYING to sleep! With all this YELLING it's kinda HARD!!!" she added, everyone fell silent, surprised that someone could be so irritable. "Good. Now if I hear one more sound out of any of you, you're going to regret it." She walked back into Sesshomaru's study. "Night." Caitlin said as she walked past Sesshomaru and into the bedroom.

Jaken's mouth was hanging open and he was just staring at the door.

"Close you're mouth Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken's mouth closed and then he stood and left. "Get back to work or else I'm going to wake her up." Sesshomaru ordered. Without a sound everyone disappeared and Sesshomaru closed the door, he had a lot of paper work that needed signing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey, that bloodlust from Caitlin is gone." Erin said.

"Werid.." InuYasha muttered.

"It just doesn't disappear like that." Kouga agreed.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, still being knew at this she didn't know better.

"Well when you're hungry, does your hunger, just disappear suddenly when you've eaten, or does it take time?" Kouga asked.

"It takes time.." Erin answered.

"So in other words, someone happened to Caitlin to just make her bloodlust disappear in the blink of an eye. It doesn't do that, so we're assuming that some has happened." InuYasha continued.

"Then let's go! Caitlin's the only way that I can see all my friends again!" Erin yelped. "Uh...which way?" Erin asked.

"That way." Kouga and InuYasha said at the same time.

"Thanks! Now c'mon!" Erin grabbed Kouga by the hand then started to drag him in the direction of where Caitlin had been.

"We'll catch up later..." InuYasha muttered, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had all gone back to sleep.

"Erin slow down! You're still not used to being a half demon!" Kouga said, he stopped and Erin was pulled back into his chest. "Calm down, I'm sure that nothing happened to Caitlin, Aetwin probably took over Caitlin's body again." Kouga added.

"You're right, but I can't help it. She's my friend and she means a lot to me." Erin said. "Without her I'll never be able to get back to my friends and family. I just want to go home, I've senced demons all around us, and some have aura so fowl they give me the shivers. I like my time better."

"It's not that bad, you'll get use to it. Besides, I'll always protect you." Kouga said as he pulled Erin into a hug. Erin smiled and burried her face in his chest.

"I just want to go home..." Erin whispered.

It hurt Kouga to see Erin like this and not being able to do anything. All he wanted to do was to get her to stop crying and for her to be happy again. She wasn't cut out for this time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_--One Week Later--_

For the first time since Caitlin had fallen asleep she opened her eyes. She rubbed the rest of the sleepiness from her eyes and looked around. She had no clue where she was, and how the hell she got there.

After she had thrown off the blankets and sheets she walked over to the door with noise coming from it. She opened the door a crack and saw someone that she didn't know.

_Long white hair? Wait...sliding doors?_ Caitlin thought to herself. Then everything came flooding back, she was in Sesshomaru's castle, and she had been sleeping in his bed.

"Whoa! That's a wake up call!" Caitlin said outloud as she blinked a few times. Then the door slid all the way open and Sesshomaru was towering over her. "Uh...hi?" Caitlin asked. Quickly she stood and was eye level with Sesshomaru. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A week." Sesshomaru answered.

"A w-w-week?!" Caitlin asked as her eyes widened and she thought about how long Sesshomaru and then others had been at her house, and how long they had been in the Feudal Era. "Ooooh man! My mom and step dad and sister should be home any days! What's gonna happen if I'm not there?! Oh man oh man oh maaaaaaaan!" Caitlin as she hit her head on the wall.

"Cait! Chill!" Erin said, Caitlin looked up and Erin was there.

"When did you get here?" Caitlin asked.

"Six days ago." Kouga answered as he came in the room, his arm was on Erin's waist.

"When did you establish that?" Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing at Kouga's hand, Erin and Kouga both blushed and then pulled away. "Hey..Erin...gotten far?" Caitlina whispered into her friends ear.

"CAITLIN!" Erin yelped. Caitlin laughed and then sat down on the bed. "Oh, so when did you start sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed?" Erin asked.

"Since a week ago. I had no say in it. I just ended up there." Caitlin answered like it wasn't a big deal, Erin's plan had been foiled, and instead it made her look bad.

"Are you two done throwing insults at each other?" Sango asked.

"No not yet." Erin and Caitlin said at the same time.

"Tell me Erin, how has it been with everyone doing everything for you?" Caitlin asked.

"Great, how has it been sleeping the days away and having nothing to do with what's going on?" Erin asked.

"Wonderful!" Caitlin answered, then she turned to Sango. "NOW we're done."

"Okay, well we have two problems." Kagome chimed in. "First, Naraku's back in this time and he's out to get us all, and Second there are new people that are after us, but I have no clue why." Kagome added.

"Uh...make that three problems..." Caitlin muttered.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't have my Time powers any more. When I got rid of Aetwin she took them with her." Caitlin said.

"WHAT?!" Erin yelled as she looked at her friend. "You mean we CAN'T get back!? No! You still have your powers! I know you do! Stop playing this cruel joke and send us back!" Erin yelled. Caitlin stood and loked at her friend.

"Erin, if I could I wo-" Caitlin began.

"STOP! SEND US BACK!" Erin yelled.

"ERIN! I can't! If I do then I die! I only have a shred of my power left, everything else went with Aetwin!" Caitlin said, then Erin slapped her friend. Caitlin's eyes were wide and Erin was glaring at her.

"How could you do that?!" Erin growled.

"Do what?" Caitlin asked, she had lost all remorse and now didn't care what happned to Erin.

"Let her take your powers so we couldn't go back." Erin answered.

"I don't want to go back. I don't belong there any more and neither do you. You know it. Stop trying to be human again, it's not going to happen and you know it." Caitlin said. "This is what happens when I make friends, you can find a different way home." Caitlin said, she pushed past Erin and walked out of the room, leaving them all in stunned silence.

"She's right you know." InuYasha said.

"Sit." Kagome ordered. InuYasha's face hit the floor. InuYasha growled, this was more than he liked to be sit.

"Kagome, do it again." Erin ordered.

"Sit." Kagome said again, InuYasha glared up at Erin, but her glare was worse then Kagome's, at the moment anyways.

"Thank you." Erin said to Kagome, Kagome nodded and then Erin left the room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Diclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Ooooh, tensions are gettin' high! What's gonna happen next!?


	10. Chapter 10

**New World New People**

**High Tensions**

It was a couple days after Erin and Caitlin had gotten into a fight and neither one had spoken to the other. When ever they saw each other they turned around and walked in the opposite direction, or they would glare at each other THEN turn around and walk away.

"Caitlin, you have to apologize to Erin! I can see the tension between you two! When ever you see each other I can see the static from where the glares met!" Kagome said.

"What do I have to apologize for? I wasn't the one who was acusing me of purposly giving up my powers! In case you didn't know, that was Erin." Caitlin said as she turned her back on Kagome.

Kagome sighed and stood up, this was harder than she thought it should be. She walked outside of the room that Caitlin was sitting and waited for Sango to meet her there.

"Well?" Sango asked as she rounded the corner.

Kagome shook her head, then, "Caitlin says she has nothing to apologize for, I'm partly with her on that one." Kagome said.

"Erin says she's not going to apologize until Caitlin does. This is going to be a pain in the ass. First we've gotta get one to apologize, and then the other has to, this is going to take some serious planning." Sango said.

"I think we should just leave them alone, one of them will apoloize sooner to later." Kagome added.

"You're right. I think Sesshomaru or Kouga will talk some sence into one of them. So, what's for dinner? Too bad we can't have more home cooked meals from Caitlin's house, those were good." Sango added. Kagome smiled.

"The only thing that InuYasha lets us have." Kagome said.

"Ramen." Sango and Kagome said together in a monotone.

"Greeeeaaat..." Sango muttered, Kagome laughed and got started on the ramen.

"So I should apologize huh!? I have nothing to say 'sorry' for! She's the one who was saying that I had purposely given up my powers! Fucking bitch. I can't believe she would think I'd do that! I mean sure I like to play jokes, but I'm missing my family too!" Caitlin fumed as she started to walk back and forth from one wall to another.

"You're going to make a rut in the floor if you keep it up." Sesshomaru said as he walked in, Caitlin jumped and then turned to him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Caitlin growled at him. Then she continued to pace back and forth, without even remembering that he was there. Finally she sat down on the floor cushion and banged her head on the table a few times. "My life has gone to hell." Caitlin muttered, she didn't think that Sesshomaru would have heard her through the table, and with her muttering, she was wrong though.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he wanted to say something. Then Kagome walked in and looked at Caitlin, she was still hitting her head on the table.

"Uh...what're you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying to give myself a concussion." Caitlin answered, still banging her head on the table, Sesshomaru threw a pillow and just as Caitlin was about to hit her head the pillow stopped. "Stupid pillow..." she pushed it out of the way and continued to hit her head.

"You're going to give yourself brain damage if you keep it up." Kagome said.

"Good."

"Then what will you do when you get home?"

"If I get home."

"What will your mom say?"

"If I see my mom."

"You're dad?"

"Don't have one."

"Sister?"

"Could care less."

"Grandma?"

"Never see her."

"Aunt?"

"She's a retard."

"Uncle?"

"Hate him."

"Grandpa?"

"Never see him."

"Anyone?"

"I don't talk to half the people I know. Besides, what's it matter? I don't belong there any more? That's the furture and demons aren't part of it. Humans are the dominant species, not demons, and if people knew they'd try to kill us. You know it Kagome. My fate is to die here and there's nothing that I can do about it." Caitlin added.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"I saw mine and Erin's fate when Aetwin left my body, she used my powers to see the future, Erin and Kouga will be mates soon enough, and I will die here in this era." Caitlin answered.

"No one will let that happen." Kagome said.

"You wont be around." Caitlin said, then she stood and looked at Kagome. "You will be gone, InuYasha will be with you, Sango and Miroku will be in Kaede's village waiting for you two to come back, Erin and Kouga will be with their first child, and the only one who is left is Sesshomaru and he wont be here because there will be a great war between him and the South, which leaves me wide open for Naraku to come and get me, which he will succeed in. There's nothing preventing it because it's all linked together and if you change one little thing then the whole world will come crashing into chaos." Caitlin explained. Without another word Caitlin left and Kagome stared at the wall. How could she just accept it? No one she knew would accept their fate so easily.

Kagome left and walked after Caitlin. Sesshomaru knew Caitlin was right because the South had just declared war with him yesterday. But there was one thing that she didn't consider, what if he made her his mate? Before that thought got any further he pushed it from his mind and got to work on his papers that need signing.

"Sango, have you seen Caitlin?" Kagome asked when she saw her friend.

"Yeah, she walked past me, she didn't look too happy so I didn't bother her." Sango answered.

"Which way did she go, do you know?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head. "Darn." Kagome muttered.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Caitlin knows what's going to happen to her and she thinks there's nothing to do to change it. I'm not going to let that happen, we will change her fate." Kagome answered.

Sango looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, when you look at your fate there's nothing you can do about it. What you see will happen." Sango said.

"I'm not going to let her die just because of some stupid thing called 'fate'!" Kagome yelled. "People have the right to die how they want to! Not how they're killed!" Kagome added, then she ran off down the hall. Sango sighed and wished that she hadn't told Kagome that.

From above Caitlin heard everything that Kagome and Sango had said, in order to make sure that she wasn't found she jumped up to the ceiling and was sitting on a rafter.

"Come out Naraku, I know you're there." Caitlin said as she turned to her left.

"My my, for someone who smells like a human you sure have good demonic sences." Naraku said as he came out of the shadows. Caitlin's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I may smell like a human but I'm not. What business do you have with me?"

"You can easily get the Shikon Shards from the girl, Kagome, yes?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Bring me the shards and I will let you live when the time comes to kill you. If you don't, I'll kill you the first chance I get." Naraku said.

"Then you're going to kill me because I will not betray my friends." Caitlin said. "Leave." she ordered.

"Even though you know that you will die you still protect your friends, what a noble heart." Naraku chuckled. "In this time era there is no such thing as noble." Naraku added, then he disappeared, Caitlin's hair was pushed out of her face and she rolled her eyes.

"All show." Caitlin muttered and hopped down. Sesshomaru was right there, Caitlin who didn't noticed was surprised and fell over instead of landing. "Ow...my head." Caitlin muttered, she had hit her head on the ground. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "That's so going to leave a mark, tender spot, and give me a headache until it heals." Caitlin said as she rubbed the spot and flinched.

"What'd you do? Fall down and hit your head?" InuYasha taunted.

"Well yeah, because some of us actually have a head that is attached to the shoulders and not some where else. If you don't get it, I'm talking about something BELOW your belt." Caitlin retorted. InuYasha caught on then drew Tetsusaiga.

"That is SO wrong!" InuYasha growled.

"Hey, no weapons in Sesshomaru's castle!" Caitlin growled right back.

"Then no one should be in this castle, much less you or Sesshomaru! You're both living weapons!" InuYasha said. Caitlin thought about that then looked at him.

"No swords, or any other form of a weapon that has nothing to do with a human being, and/or demon." Caitlin said more specificly. "If you're going to use them to fight with someone." Caitlin added as InuYasha was about to say something more. "AND! If you are caught fighting in Sesshomaru's castle with a weapon that you thought you weren't going to use, it will be taken away and not given back until it is direly needed, or you have left the castle." Caitlin continued adding onto the new rule she had just added.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm good." Caitlin answered. She held her hand out to InuYasha. "Hand over the sword." she ordered. InuYasha looked at his sword, then at Caitlin, then back to his sword.

"No way!"

"Hand it over unless you want your ass to be kicked." Caitlin added as her metal claws extended from her hands, InuYasha looked at them, he knew they were dangerous, and he knew that she would kick his ass no matter what. InuYasha muttered, then he remembered something.

"You can't touch it, so why should I bother giving it to you?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh yeah, you have that sheild on there don't you?" Caitlin asked. "Then I'll get Kagome to take it from you." Caitlin added with a smile. Caitlin ran off down the hall to go find Kagome, instead, she had head long into Erin. "Damn." Caitlin muttered. "Right where I hit my head before too..." Caitlin muttered as she tenderly rubbed her head.

She hadn't noticed to whom she ran into. Caitlin looked at the shoes. _Damn, it's Erin._ Caitlin muttered to herself.

"Do you mind?" Erin asked coldly.

"No, I don't. What I do mind is being told I did something on purpose when people know I wouldn't do it." Caitlin answered in an even colder tone, Caitlin had more practice with the cold tone than Erin did.

"You're not denying it, so you did let her take your powers on purpose!" Erin said.

"OH MY GOD YOU STUPID IDIOT! I DIDN'T YOU MAY PISS ME OFF BUT I WOULDN'T JUST LET HER TAKE MY POWERS!! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT IT ANYWAYS! IT'S WHAT AETWIN DOES! SHE POSSESS TIME DEMONS, THEN AFTER A WEEK SHE HAS TOTAL CONTROL OVER THEIR BODY, BY THEN THE ACTUALL TIME DEMON IS DEAD AND AETWIN IS IN CONTROL OF THEIR BODY!!! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!? MY POWERS ARE GONE AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! JUST GIVE IT UP!" Caitlin yelled at her friend. Caitlin was really getting to the point of killing someone. "If you don't get it after knowing me for so long, then maybe we aren't supposed to be friends." Caitlin added as she walked past Erin.

"That was loud." InuYasha commented. Erin glared at him.

"Shut up." she ordered, then walked off.

"No where near as bad as Kagome." InuYasha muttered.

"Do you want her to get as bad as me?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Then stop saying things like that." Kagome said. "Now hand over the sword." Kagome added as she held out her hand.

"No way! It's my sword!" InuYasha said.

"This is Sesshomaru's castle, aren't you going to abide by the rules?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Sit!" Kagome ordered, InuYasha's face was plowed into the floor and then Kagome took the sword.

"Kagome! Give it back!" InuYasha cried as he started to get up.

"Sit."

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm not giving it back." Kagome said. InuYasha got up.

"Kagome! Give it back! C'mon!!" InuYasha pleaded.

"Sit!"

"KAGOME! DAMN IT! GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO! SIT!"

"Damn..." InuYasha muttered. "Don't think I wont remember this because I will!" InuYasha yelled after her.

"That's nice." Kagome called back.

"Damn." InuYasha muttered.

"Erin, will you come with me for a moment?" Kouga asked.

"Sure Kouga." Erin said, she had already pushed what happened between her and Caitlin from her mind. Kouga took Erin's hand and lead her to a quiet place in the castle where no one was.

"Erin, will you become my mate?" Kouga asked. For a moment Erin had no clue what he was talking about, after all in her time they didn't refer to being married as 'mates'.

Caitlin, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and all other demons looked to the East wing of the castle. They had felt two powers merge together.

_Erin and Kouga no doubt._ InuYasha thought. _At least he'll stay away from Kagome now._

_Everything is just getting closer to come into play._ Caitlin thought sadly.

Sesshomaru ignored it, he didn't want to interfere with this. It was bad enough as it is. Sesshomaru saw Caitlin walking down the hall in the other direction than he was walking in. For a second he thought that he smelled salt, then the scent got stronger. He realized that Caitlin was crying.

"I know you're there Sesshomaru." Caitlin said, her voice was faltering at some spots. "I must be a disgrace to you. Crying. I know you never did that, nor ever will." Caitlin added.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't want to die." Caitlin answered. "I still have things that I want to do, places to go, things to see. Soon enough, with Kouga and Erin being mates now, Erin will soon be with a child, then InuYasha and the others will leave, I know that you've already gotten a notice from the South saying they want a war with you, and Naraku has already come to visit me. He told me that if I got the shards from Kagome that he'd let me live, even if I did do that he wouldn't let me live." Caitlin explained. "I'll never even see my mom and little sister again, or my cats, or my step dad, my friends who are still in my time. It weighs so heavily, not to mention that I can't take Erin back, even if I did her heart would break even more than it already has. Leaving the love of her life behind while she sees everyone else would just break her. I don't want that to happen to her. I suppose leaving her here is the less of the two evils. It's not every day that you find the one that you're meant to be with. I'll never know that feeling though, I'm going to die when no one is here, they're all out doing some other stuff, while I'm here doing nothing besides waiting to be killed. Some way to die huh?" Caitlin asked, she wasn't even looking at him she was looking at the floor, her tears were falling from her face and hitting the carpet she was standing on. "I don't want to die..." Caitlin whispered, Sesshomaru almost didn't hear it. Sesshomaru walked over to Caitlin and put a hand on her shoulder, she was shaking. Without thinking Caitlin burried her face in Sesshomaru's chest. "Sesshomaru, I don't want to die."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- That was sad...while I was writing it my eyes were watering up! T.T Why am I so good at writing sad things? Ah well, don't matter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**New World, New People**

**Oh No...**

Caitlin cried into Sesshomaru's chest, he didn't mind, but for some reason he didn't want to see Caitlin cry, it made something inside of him ache. He wrapped his arms around her, she felt small and fragile, at the moment he knew she was.

Her friend was angry at her. She'd never see any one she loved again, things that she wanted to do she couldn't do. Places she wanted to see, she couldn't see. All that plus she knew that she was going to die before she was older than 18. Young for people even in this time.

"I don't want to die..." Caitlin whispered over and over again. Sesshomaru had no idea how to comfort her, other than letter her cry. Soon Caitlin wasn't shaking, and she wasn't crying, she was sleeping.

_She's cried herself to sleep._ Sesshomaru thought, he lifted her up and carried her back to his room. He laid her down on the bed and as he was about to walk away Caitlin's hand gently yanked on his sleeve.

"Thanks." Caitlin said, she let go and then rolled over so she could get to sleep. Sesshomaru left the room and Rin was standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think that you should tell her?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked at her with a questioning look.

"Tell her what? Sesshomaru asked.

"That you love her. I can tell that you do." Rin answered. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a blank expression. Rin sighed and put her hands on her hip. "You know you do. I know you do, and probably even Master Jaken knows you do! Just admit it to her! She's the only one who DOESN'T know!" Rin ordered. Sesshomaru had no idea that Rin could get like this, then again there was a lot about Rin that he didn't know, he didn't even attempted to get to know her.

"I don't love her." Sesshomaru said flatly, he walked past Rin and Rin sighed.

"Yes you do! You know it! Lord Sesshomaru! Get your butt back here and tell her!" Rin yelled after him.

"Rin! What're you doing yelling after Lord Sesshomaru!?" Jaken asked.

"He loves someone but he's not admitting it! I'm going to get him to admit it!" Rin said as she stalked off after him. Rin was running down the hall, she knew right where he was going. Sure enough, he was turning to corner when Rin got to the end of the hall he was turning down. "Tell. Her." Rin ordered.

"If I told her I'd be lying." Sesshomaru said, Rin slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Nuh-uh! Tell her darn it! If you don't tell her I'll tell her for you!" Rin said, then she turned around but Sesshomaru grabbed her. Then she was being lifted off the ground.

"You're not going to do that. You're not to leave your room." Sesshomaru added, he walked to Rin's room and pushed her in. After that he locked the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru looked down at him.

"She's not to come out of this room at all until I say other wise, understand?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken nodded, then Sesshomaru walked off back the way he had come.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she banged on the door. "TELL HER!!!" Rin screeched.

"Quiet Rin!" Jaken ordered.

"Master Jaken! Let me out! Please!" Rin begged.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru said not to let you out and I have no intention of doing so." Jaken answered, then he walked away so that he wouldn't be tempted to open the door.

"Darn it! Someone let me out!" Rin yelled.

"Rin?" Kagome asked as she walked by.

"Kagome! Unlock the door!" Rin said as she hit the door some more.

"There's no key. I can't. Why are you locked in anyways?" Kagome asked.

"I was trying to make Lord Sesshomaru admit something that he didn't want to admit and he got mad and locked me in here, now I can't get out, Lord Sesshomaru has the key." Rin explained.

"Don't tell me you were trying to get Sesshomaru to admit that he loves Caitlin!"

"Yes! Make him admit it!" Rin ordered.

"No way! He'll kill me! The only one who could probably do it is Kouga, Erin, or InuYasha." Kagome said.

"WELL GET SOMEONE TO!" Rin screamed loudly, Kagome jumped back, Rin sure had a set of lungs.

"Okay! I'll try!" Kagome said. She walked off down the hall. "How am I going to get someone to do it?" Kagome asked. Then she bumped into InuYasha. Besides InuYasha, something hit her. "Hey InuYasha, how'd you like to annoy Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Do you have to ask?" InuYasha asked.

"Okay, well find him and go 'tell her'! Make sure to make a big deal about it. It'll really annoy him." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded then ran off to find Sesshomaru. "Okay, now that I've done that, I think I'll go see how Caitlin is doing." Kagome said. She walked around, looking for Caitlin, she saw her walking around in a daze. "Caitlin, snap out of it." Kagome said as she snapped her fingers in front of Caitlin's face, it didn't do anything to her.

"Kagome, what're you doing?" Sango asked.

"She's in a daze and wont come out of it." Kagome answered. "Hey Kirara, can you growl in your bigger form?" Kagome asked, Kiara nodded, then transformed. She growled at Caitlin's back, Caitlin turned around and looked at them. She wasn't really looking at them, she was looking past them into something.

"CAITLIN!" Kagome and Sango yelled in her ears. Caitlin still didn't look at them.

"I wonder what's wrong." Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of Caitlin's eyes.

"It looks like she's in some sort of trance." Sango said, she covered Caitlins's eyes and then Caitlin snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Caitlin asked as she looked around. "How'd I get here?"

"We'd like to know the same thing." Sango said. "Why don't you tell us what the last thing you saw was?"

"I had just closed my eyes to get some sleep, and the next thing I knew was I had just woken up here." Caitlin answered. "Between when I closed my eyes and just now I don't know anything."

"It seems like you were sleep walking." Kagome said.

"If she had been sleep walking when you were snapping your fingers she would have woken, but that's not the case, so it was something more than that, but what I don't know." Sango explained.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it?" Caitlin asked sarcasticly. She looked around. "Do you smell that?" Caitlin asked.

"Smell what?"

"There's a foul scent on the air." Caitlin muttered, she looked back and forth, then following her nose she went left. "What is this? It smells familar." Caitlin muttered.

"Well it should." a voice said, Caitlins' eyes widened.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Cliff Hanger! Don't you love them? Hey, think you can guess who it is, yes I know, short chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**New World New People**

**Get The Hell Away**

"You thought you had gotten rid of me didn't you? Caitlin, I'm not that easy to get rid of." A dark figure dropped down in front of Caitlin, involentarly, Caitlin took a step back.

"How are you still here?" Caitlin asked.

"It's simple, you didn't push me away as fully as you thought. You still have my powers." Aetwtin answered, she pointed at Caitlin's hand and the claws appeared. "See? If you have truley wanted to get rid of me you would have had to give up your life, I don't think you were willing to die in his arms." Aetwin explained. Caitlin didn't like this, she didn't like this one bit. "I may not have a body, but that's being worked on by my dear friend and ally, Naraku."

"You're going to use his flesh?! Ha! That's one of the stupidest things I've heard you say!" Caitlin said. "He'll make sure to keep your heart and then he'll control you with it."

"That would be true for other people but, it's not true for me, I have no heart, there is no way Naraku can control me. There is only one thing that I feel and that is to rule over everyone, to have everyone bow to me. Don't you think that it'd be fun?" Aetwin asked, a childish look coming into her dark eyes.

"No, I don't. Get the hell away from me, from here, from this world!" Caitlin growled, she tried to slash out at Atewin but all she got was air.

"Hahahahahaha! I have no body, you can't harm me, nor can I harm you, phyically at least." Aetwin added. "Actually, I can, after all, you have my powers." Aetwin lifted her right arm to her throat. Caitlin's right arm moved to her throat.

"Grrrrrrr...low life!" Caitlin growled at Aetwin as she moved away from her hand and it's claws.

"I may be a low life, but I am strong, strong enough to take down Sesshomaru. Now what shall I do to him after I cage you?" Aetwin asked. Caitlin growled, it came form deep with in her chest.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT HIM!" Caitlin growled, she took her left hand and pushed her right arm down. "Aetwin, I will kill you. Make no mistake of it." Caitlin added. "If you were in that stupid solid form of yours, then I'd kill your sorry ass right now. Lucky for you you're not." Caitlin said.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried because you are just a remnant of something that once was. You are just something that's being used as a storage container." Aetwin said.

"Bullshit. You're saying that to get to me again, I'm not going to let that happen because I know how you work. Our minds were one for a while and I learned all that I needed to know about you." Caitlin said. "Leave Aetwin or else I'll get Miroku to suck you up." Caitlin added. She took a deep breath and prepared to scream.

"Ha, like he could." Aetwin said, then she disappeared and Caitlin let out the breath she had sucked in.

"Freaking wench." Caitlin muttered, she walked down the hall, her arm was tingling from where Aetwin had used her powers. "I've got to get rid of her powers or else she'll surley kill me." Caitlin muttered.

"You mean Aetwin's powers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, she's still alive, the damn wench." Caitlin answered. "Huh!? Whoa! I didn't even noitice that I was talking to you!" Caitlin said, she looked at Sesshomaru was looking at her with kind eyes. "Are you sick or something?" Caitlin asked as she felt Sesshomaru's forehead.

"No. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I can emotion in your eyes." Caitlin answered. "You must be ill. I'll take you to Kago-." Caitlin began, then Sesshomaru kissed her. Caitlin's eyes widened. _Why is he kissing me!?_ Caitlin asked. _Oh who cares?_ Caitlin asked, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her and Caitlin's eyes widened again. This was totally not Sesshomaru. "Yeah, you're seriously ill." Caitlin said.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin was so confused. Then he said something that she NEVER expected to hear from Sesshomaru. "I love you." It was a good thing that Sesshomaru was hugging Caitlin because she turned a bright red.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." Caitlin said.

"I know."

"HUH!?" Caitlin asked.

"You mumbled it in your sleep one night and I heard you."

"I knew it! You knew I loved you and you didn't stay away?"

"No, I was slowing falling in love with you."

"AHHH!" InuYasha yelped. "WHAT THE HELL! THAT CAN'T BE SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha yelled when he saw Sesshomaru hugging Caitlin, luckily he was looking at Caitlin's back and couldn't see her blush even more.

InuYasha was yanked back around a corner by a pair of arms. "InuYasha!" Kagome whispered at him. "Rin's been trying to get Sesshomaru to do this for a while."

"Kagwome, wet gwo of wy mouwt." InuYasha said through her hand. Kagome let go and they peeked out around the corner. Sesshomaru was still hugging Caitlin, then his talons started to glow.

"What is he doing!?" Kagome said in fear.

"I don't know." InuYasha answered.

"Wait. You don't smell like Sesshomaru!" Caitlin said suddenly. Her mind had been fogged over from the kiss that she didn't notice that it wasn't Sesshomaru's scent. The fake Sesshomaru shoved his hand through Caitlin's back so that his hand was coming through her chest. Caitlin tried to take a breath but couldn't.

"CAITLIN!" Kagome began to yell, but then Sesshomaru's voice came through instead, it was the real Sesshomaru. The shape shifter took his hand from Caitlin's chest and Caitlin fell to the floor.

"You shouldn't believe everything that you see little girl." the shape shifter said. "It was simple to fool with that stupid little kiss."

"Ass...hole." Caitlin managed.

"Die!" Sesshomaru growled, he killed the shape shifter by injecting venom into his body to eat him from the inside out. Sesshomaru lifted Caitlin's head from the ground.

"Damn Naraku..." Caitlin whispered.

"He wont get away with this." Sesshomaru said.

"Heh, I know he wont." Caitlin said. "I-I know he wont b-because I have too good of friends." Caitlin said. "Well...this wasn't...th-the way...I thought I was going...to d-die.." Caitlin said. "I'm g-glad it c-c-could be in your...arms t-though." Caitlin said.

"I know a way that you don't have to die. If you'll say yes that is." Sesshomaru said.

"A-and what's that?"

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked. For a moment Caitlin's eyes widened, then she shook her head. Sesshomaru lifted her to a sitting up posistion, then as gently as he could, bit into the base of her neck and then licked the blood from her shoulder. From the pain in her chest Caitlin didn't even feel the bite. A cresent moon appeared on her neck and another on her forehead. Caitlin had fallen asleep and Sesshoumaru lifted her all the way off the ground.

"Caitlin!" Erin said when she saw her friend in the sorry state that she was in. "What happened?!" Erin asked, her friend had a hole through her chest and she now had a mixed smell of her usual scent and Sesshomaru's.

"She was stabbed through the chest by a shape shifter and in order to save her Sesshomaru made Caitlin his mate, and now they're forever bonded." InuYasha answered.

"It was the only way to save her." Kagome added.

"Well it looks like the Great Sesshomaru has a soft spot now huh?" Kouga asked, Sesshomaru growled at him and walked to his room. There he took Caitlin's shirt off and dressed her wound, even with her healing abilities and his combined it'd take a while for that to heal.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- XDDD I just love that last part. Please review, there's like 12 chapters and only 3 or 4 reviews! T.T


	13. Chapter 13

**New World New People**

**Learning The Ropes**

Caitlin was out now that she and Sesshomaru were mates things were going to be a lot more different then they were before, she was going to have to be trained to talk like royalty, eat, sleep, act, be able to know people she didn't know just by what they wore.

"Milord, are you sure it was wide to do this?" Jaken asked.

"It saves her as well as me. It was a wise thing to do." Sesshomaru answered as he looked over the laws that his father and the other Lords had made over 200 years ago. "This law was about to come in effect, it would only have given me a week to find a mate, this was the better way." Sesshomaru explained.

"You do know how much work we're going to have to put into her to make her act like royalty and not to shame you Lord Sesshomaru?"

_She could never shame me._ Sesshomaru thought. "You are free to leave." Sesshomaru said to Jaken, it wasn't spoken but Jaken was really getting on Sesshomaru's nerves which was never a good thing. Caitlin was looking at the ceiling.

"He doesn't like me." Caitlin said.

"He doesn't like anyone. If he had his way he'd be my mate." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin laughed, instead of an actual laugh she started coughing.

"Damn this hole in my chest." Caitlin muttered. "Who dressed it anyways?"

"I did." Caitlin turned bright red, but didn't say anything. "After you heal a little more we're going to have to start training you in the way of the lands." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, does being your Lady require me to wear a dress?" Caitlin asked.

"At formal parties." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well, I guess it's better than always haveing to wear one."

"I wouldn't know, I've never worn one."

"Trust me you don't wanna. I have something to ask you." Caitlin added.

"Ask."

"Did you ask me to be your mate because you love me or because you didn't want someone to die in your castle?" Caitlin asked. "Please tell me the truth." Caitlin added.

"You wouldn't be marked if I didn't love you." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin smiled, it was one of those big stupid grins, the bigger they are, the stupider they look. Caitlin threw herself at Sesshomaru ans wrapped her arms around him. For a moment Sesshomaru was surprised, but then he hugged her back.

"I think this means I'm well enough to get out of bed." Caitlin said with a chuckle.

"Yes I think it does, that also means that you get to start learning how to be my Lady." Sesshomaru added, Caitlin scrunched up her nose.

"Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes, unless you want me to disown you."

"NO!" Caitlin said as she tightened her grip on him.

"You're going to kill me if you keep it up." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin let out a small 'eep' then let go. "First things first, even though you are my equal you still address me as 'Lord'. You will be refered to as 'Lady Caitlin'."

"That sounds so weird." Caitlin said.

"You'll get used to it. Next if you are visiting a land you must always bow, Lords do not have to. If someone is visiting here they bow to you." Sesshomaru explained. "Mind you even though you are mated to me there are people who will try to win you over, if people do and try to force you tell me and they will not be welcome here again."

"If they force me they might loose something dear to them." Caitlin said as she flexed her claws. Sesshomaru rolled her eyes, he had been hopinh that after being stabbed through the chest that she'd get the picture of AVIODING stupid and pointless fights, boy had he been wrong.

"When you are at parties you are required to talk to everyone at least once, you may excuse yourself from my company, but I don't recomend it. The ladies that come here from other lands are not your equals while they are here, you are superior to them while you are in your lands."

"I already know this! I've read enough books about it in my time."

"We'll move on then."

"To what?"

"To walking, talking, and dancing."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up!" Caitlin said. "There's no way in hell that I am dancing!"

"First of all, you don't talk like that. You say 'Excuse me, but I would prefer not to dance.' " Caitlin looked at him with a blank look.

"You've got to be kiding."

"I kid you not."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Caitlin groaned.

"You try."

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I would prefer not to dance at the moment, my feet hurt and I don't dance." Caitlin said.

"No. Try again.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to kill myself now, may I please have permission?"

"Try again."

"Oh my god! Excuse me but I would prefer not to dance, Lord Sesshomaru, if it's all the same to you."

"That's better."

"This is HIGHLY over rated."

"Next is walking." Sesshomaru said. He put two books on Caitlin's head. "Walk. Back straight. Chin level with the ground." Sesshomaru added. Without being told to Caitlin was in perfect posistion to walk with the books on her head. She started walking and the books didn't fall.

"You've got no idea how many years I've been doing this." Caitlin said, she turned around and then walked back, she took the books off her head and handed them to him.

"Last is-."

"Don't say it."

"D-"

"Don't say it!

"Dancing."

"Damn..."

Sesshomaru held out his hand to her. Caitlin looked at it.

"No." Sesshomaru grabbed Caitlin's hand then pulled her in close. He gently laid his hand on her waist and she reluctantly put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Let me lead." Sesshomaru said. He pushed her leg with his leg, soon enough Caitlin had learned the steps and they were dancing all over the room. (A/N: I don't know how to dance so I have no clue what I'm doing here.) "Perfect." Sesshomaru said when they finsihed.

"I still hate dancing."

"Don't worry, there's still a lot more to learn, but since we have a guest coming you'll just have to let the person you're dancing with lead."

"Guest?"

"Yes, all the Lords are coming, it wasn't expected, they're still far enough away so that you can learn the basics. Jaken will teach you the rest." Sesshomaru added.

"Wait! I don't wanna learn from a toad!"

"I'm an imp!" Jaken said.

"What's the difference? You're both green, and you're both stupid, and you're both green!" Caitlin said.

"She does have a point." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room.

Jaken looked hurt, his lord had just insulted him so horribly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A Few Hours Later_

"Milord, she is done." Jaken said. Caitlin came out of the room, she was walking like someone that was born royally.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Caitlin said with a curtsy.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He threatened to burn my head off with the Staff Of Two Heads if I didn't listen." Caitlin answered. "I'm so going to kill him while he sleeps." Caitlin added so that only Sesshomaru heard her.

"There's no time for that. You have 5 minutes so get changed into this." Sesshomaru said as he held up a blue and black kimono.

"Okay, why?"

"The Lords will be here soon and we both must be there to welcome them." Sesshomaru answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Yippee..." Caitlin muttered. "Now, how the hell do you put this thing on?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the kimono.

"I'll help you." Sesshomaru said. He pushed Caitlin into the room, and Jaken out. Sesshomaru shoved Caitlin behind the changing screen. "Take off everything."

"WHAT?!"

"There is a screen between you and I, there is no reason to get so worked up." Caitlin muttered something that sounded suspisiously like 'Freaking...just got mated and already he's trying to see me freaking naked!' Sesshomaru ignored it and then handed Caitlin the undergarments. "Put those on."

"I'm not stupid." Caitlin put them on and then Sesshomaru walked behind the screen and slipped the kimono on. Then heover lapped the edges, he grabbed the obi and put it on and tied it in the back. "And here I thought that youslipped it on over your head." Caitlin muttered.

"Come." Sesshomaru took Caitlin's hand and lead her to the enterance all, he was practiclly dragging her along. Just as they got there the doors were opening to let the Lords in.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Who might this be?" a Lord with long black hair asked. His eyes were green and they looked like emeralds.

"Hello, I'm Caitlin, Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Caitlin answered.

"Well congrgulations! If I had a son, I imagine that his mate would be like you, kind and warm." he said. Caitlin smiled. _You don't really know what I'm like because this is just a stupid show..._she thought to herself.

"My servants will take you to your room." Sesshomaru added. He nodded and followed two people, Caitlin noticed that Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion at all.

"Why don't you smile?" Caitlin asked.

"I do not smile." Sesshomaru answered. Caitlin rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the next Lord. This Lord had blonde hair, and black eyes, he looked like he was someone who liked to make people scream, but that was just what he looked like.

"It seems you've found yourself a good whore. Might I ask her name? I might like to use her sometime." he said coldly.

"No you may not. In the future keep those thoughts to yourself or you will find yourself quikcly removed from my castle for speaking ill of the Lady of the land." Sesshomaru answered his question.

"That would just make my day."

"Then how about you get lost before I have to get violent?" Caitlin asked, she didn't like being called a whore.

"You, such a fragile little thing get violent?" he burst out lauging, then Caitlin's claws came out and she was growling.

"Shall you question me again, or shall I castrate you right here?" Caitlin asked in an errily calm voice. "I would not like to bloody the just polished floor, and this new kimono, but if I have to I will." Caitlin added as she looked into his eyes.

"No. I'll take my leave." he was lead away and Sesshomaru was looking at his mate.

"What?"

"Very nice."

"Thank you." Her claws retracted and the last Lord walked in. He had blue hair, and purple eyes.

"Congrgulations Sesshomaru, I heard that you found a lucky girl, but I didn't think that she'd be this pretty. She's like a rose in a garden full of dasies."

"Thank you." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Her smile lights up the day." By now Caitlin was resisting the urge to blush. "My dear, I am Lord Shin."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Caitlin."

"Beautiful name. Well I've come a long way and I suppose that I should get to my room to rest up. It was my pleasure meeting you." he left.

"Okay, the second one was the Lord of the South, I don't know which one was which of the other two though." Caitlin said.

"The Last one was from the North, he is one that does everything where no one can see it. The First one was from the East, he likes to use whatever maid comes to him to take his dirty clothes, I only allow men to go into his chambers. Lord Tyr is his name. The Lord of the South is Azer, he likes to do everything out where people can see, that way it seems like he's a hot shot when he's not, Lord Shin is the one that you should be fearful of, he likes to get into people he's not supposed to, you are now his prime target."

"Oh sure, the one that says all that stuff is the one I've gotta watch out for, isn't that always how it works?" Caitlin asked with a sly smile on her face.

"I suppose it is."

"Now, which are you, the one who does everything in the dark, or the one who does everything in the open?" Caitlin asked.

"I do small things in the open and bid things in the dark, it keeps people guessing, you have yet to see half of my troops." Sesshomaru added.

"Well, I look forward to it." Caitlin said.

"Good, now you have got to go tend our guests." Sesshomaru said.

"But you just said that I should stay away from Lord Shin, so why should I have to go tend to him?" Caitlin asked.

"Take someone with you, and make sure you stay near them, you are their lady, they wont let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru added.

"Oh fine." Caitlin muttered. She walked off down the hall that the three Lords had been taken down. "Stupid...idiotic...why me?" Caitlin asked.

"Milady do you need something?" one of the butlers asked.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me." Caitlin answered.

"But Milady, I have things to do."

"I'll excuse you from them for the time being, now come with me." Caitlin added. She grabbed his arm and took him with her. He was blushing furiously. "Why are you blushing?" Caitlin asked.

"It's not usual when a butler is being dragged down the hall by their Lords mate." he answered, Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Well don't get used to it. I was told to this." Caitlin said. "Now which room is Lord Shin's room?" Caitlin asked.

"This one." he answered. Caitlin knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Shin asked.

"It's Caitlin, may I come in?"

"Oh! Of course!" Shin opened the door and let Caitlin in.

"I hope you like your rooms, is there any thing that I can get you?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, I do like the rooms, I see them often. No, Lady Caitlin, all I need is your bright smile to brighten my down cast heart." he answered, Caitlin smiled at him. _He's not going to get anywhere, if he tries anything..._A mental picture of Caitlin castrating him came to mind.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Caitlin said, she walked out and then when the door closed she muttered something under her breath.

"Excuse me?" the butler asked.

"Huh? Oh, don't mind me and my muttering, it's a rather bad habbit. Okay, Lord Azer next. Which one is he?"

"This one."

"The one straight across the hall, okay." Caitlin said. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Azer asked.

"It's Lady Caitlin, I'm here to see if you need anything." Caitlin answered in a sweet tone. There were a few crashes and then a loud thud. "Are you...okay?" Caitlin asked. He opened the door and Caitlin looked at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't need anything, nor would I accept anything from you or your vile mate." Azer answered, Caitlin's eyebrow twitched.

"What was that last part?" Caitlin asked.

"I said 'vile mate'." he answered, the next thing he knew was one set of Caitlin's claws were at his throat and the other was dangerously close to his manhood.

"If you EVER call Lord Sesshomaru that again I swear I will take more than just your manhood, do you understand?" Caitlin asked in a tone that said 'I would like nothing more than to tear your throat out right now'.

"Threats will do-I UNDERSTAND!" he yelped when Caitlin's cold claws were touching his innerthigh.

"Good." Caitlin pulled her claws back in and then walked away.

"Milady, are you sure that was wise?" the butler asked.

"I don't care, but I will not just sit there and take it from a low life like him. Thinks he's all high and mighty! I'll show him high and mighty! Next time he comes around saying that I'm a whore I'll kill him!" Caitlin growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"MIlady, it's not wise for a woman to fight."

"HEY! Don't you go all sexist on me! I'll have your hide! Women have the same rights as men! Got it!?"

"Yes Milady. Lord Tyr is just down there. The next door on the other side."

"Hey, you're coming with me." Caitlin said. "I excused you from your duties remember?"

"Oh, yes. It slipped my mind."

Caitlin knocked on Tyr's door, there was no answer.

"Hello?" Caitlin asked, there was still no answer. Caitlin opened the door and looked in, no one was there. "Are you there?"

"Lady Caitlin, why are you looking into my room?" Tyr asked.

"Yipes!" Caitlin yelped. "I'm sorry. You have my apologies, I just came to check on you and see if you needed anything." Caitlin answered. "When you didn't answer I thought that something had happened to you. I wouldn't want something terrible to happen you one of my guests." Caitlin explained.

"So thoughtful, I'm blushing." he said as he ran a finger down Caitlin's jaw line. His touch was gentle and seducing. His eyes were welcoming and they looked like they wanted to draw her in.

"Milady, don't you have things to do to get ready for the party tonight?" the butler asked, that snapped Caitlin out of her daze.

"Oh! Right. I would stay and chat some more, but I've got people to invite, things to set up. Good bye." Caitlin said as she walked off. "Was it me or was he trying to seduce me?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes Milady, every male demon here would want to have you for a prize, after all, you are the Lords mate, and you are beautiful, more so than the other lands Lady's at least." he explained.

"Thanks. You're free to return to what you were doing before." Caitlin added. He nodded and walked off to do his duties.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What was what about?" Caitlin asked.

"Your aura, it went dull, like you were sleeping, then it was like you woke up." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, that...Tyr was seducing me." Caitlin answered. "Now c'mon! Let's get outta here before someone else tried to do something to me. I didn't know that being mated was such a risky business!" Caitlin said.

"It'll only get worse." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Okay, so you know, Erin and Kouga are in Kouga's lands, the East, Lord Tyr's lands. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango are all in Kaede's village. Okay, I didn't add it because I forgot to. My bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**New World New People**

**The Party**

Caitlin looked around from a balcony in the Great Hall where all parties were held. Sesshomaru was missing in action, she had no clue where he was.

"What are you so anxious about?" Sesshomaru asked as he came up behind Caitlin, Caitlin nearly jumped over the balcony, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm just in time.

"For one, I hate crowds, and for two, look at all those people! This like...my family 15 times over! I thought it was bad before, and now it's even worse! I don't even get presents!" Caitlin explained.

"You'll be fine, you were while meeting the other Lords." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, THREE people and there's like over 100 here!"

"Those THREE people were the ones that were the most important to this." Sesshomaru said. "Any one else you don't need to worry about, be yourself." Sesshomaru added.

"Then give me my clothes." Caitlin said as she held out her hand.

"Not quiet yourself." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Oh fine. When are we going out there?" Caitlin asked.

"Now." Sesshomaru said, he grabbed Caitlin around the waist and then jumped over to their table where the other Lords were seated as well. The table seating went like this.

Azer and Amaya (Lord and Lady of the South), Tyr and Lyall (Lord and Lady of the East), Sesshomaru and Caitlin (Lord and Lady of the West), Kouga and Erin (Son and daugher-in-law of Tyr), and Shin and Shela (Lord and Lady of the North).

Sesshomaru and Caitlin sat down, people started coming up to them.

"Uh...what are they doing?" Caitlin asked.

"They are giving us gifts for a long and peaceful rule." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh."

Caitlin was getting awfully bored, and quick too. After about an hour the gifts stopped coming and then music started, people were taking their mates to the dance floor to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Sesshomaru asked as he held out his hand. Caitlin took it.

"I'd love to." she answered, Kouga and Erin were out on the dance floor but Erin was having a hard time dancing in her kimono.

"You're not very good at this." Kouga said with a laugh.

"Hey, cut me some slack! I'm not from this Era." Erin added in a whisper. "I just learned this and I still haven't mastered walking in this kimono yet."

Caitlin was letting Sesshomaru lead, she didn't have any trouble in a kimono because she had put her pants on underneath so she didn't have to worry about the skirts as much as she did before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I cut in?" Azer asked. Sesshomaru stepped back and took Caitlin in his arms to dance. Sesshomaru was asked by Amaya to dance. "Well, for a whore you sure know how to act like royalty." Azer said.

"Well, I'm sure you would know all about whores, the way that your mate is dancing, she seems to want to get some where with Lord Sesshomaru." Caitlin said as she looked over his shoulder to Amaya and Sesshomaru.

"What are you saying?" Azer asked.

"Okay, since your pea-brain can't comprehend it, I'll tell you flat out. You're mate is a whore that came to your door asking for money, you not wanting to just give it out had her come in and entertain you, she was so good that you wanted to make her yours so you marked her." Caitlin explained. "Since she is still a whore at heart and doesn't know any better than to screw any one that wants to be screwed, I think you should get a better mate, or do you pay her to stay by your side and screw you when you tell her? That'd require no effort at all, I can see you doing something as pitiful." Caitlin added.

"At least I have honor, unlike that Sesshomaru." Azer said, Caitlin growled, her hands were in the right posistions so that her claws would peirce his skin. Slowly her claws came out and just before they penetrated his skin she stopped them.

"Do you want to take that back or shall I make your blood stain this beautiful dance floor?" Caitlin asked.

"My blood will stain this floor before I take that back." Caitlin smiled evilly at him.

"Fortunatly for you, that can be arranged." Caitlin continued to let her claws out and slowly sink into his skin. Azer growled, but other than that he showed no sign of pain. "Looks like you've got better endurance than I though. I'll just have to make it even more painful." Caitlin angled her arm and hand so that her claws cut through more of his flesh, they were making a big, bloody gash in his shoulder. The song ended and Caitlin yanked her claws from him. "Thank you for the lovely dance Lord Azer, it was quiet...interesting." Caitlin said with a smile and walked away, she had retracted her claws before any one saw.

"What did you do to him?" Erin asked as Caitlin walked by, she looked at her friend, then showed Erin her claws.

"No one will get away with insulting Lord Sesshomaru." Caitlin said. Her claws retracted and turned to face her friend fully. "That also means you." Caitlin added. "So how are you and Kouga doing?" Caitlin asked, completly changing the subject.

"At first when he took me home his mother and father didn't approve because I didn't come from one of the noble's families. But after a while they got to know me and they said that they liked me so he could 'keep me'." Erin explained as her eyebrow twitched a little bit, Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"They live in a different Time Era, they do things differently, they also live in JAPAN, while we lived in the United States, or are you forgetting that?" Caitlin asked, before she got an answer she walked away.

Erin sighed, she was right. Erin walked off to find Kouga. Caitlin was scanning the crowds, looking for people to stay away from.

"Caitlin!" Kouga said as he ran up to her.

"Hi." Caitlin said.

"My father would like to talk to you." Kouga added, Caitlin nodded and Kouga lead her to his father.

"Lady Caitlin, there's something that I'd like to talk to you about." Tyr said, Caitlin nodded. "Kouga, Lyall, you are free to do what you like." Tyr added. Lyall and Kouga left, Kouga to find Erin, and Lyall to do one she knows what.

"What you would like to talk to me about?" Caitlin asked.

"An alliance between our lands." he answered. Caitlin had no idea how to make these things.

"Shouldn't you talk to Lord Sesshomaru about that?" Caitlin asked.

"No, I'm asking you. Come with me, we will go to my room and draw up the contract now." Tyr said. Caitlin looked around frantically for someone to save her. _What I wouldn't give for Erin to be mad at me and just want to explode!_ Caitlin said to herself.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tyr, but I can't. It would be rude to ignore my other guests. If you'll excuse me I'll go see them now." Caitlin said as she walked away. Tyr watched her go, they were hiding behind a pillar where no one could see them.

"Did it work?" Lyall asked as she walked over.

"No, she got away before I could look into her eyes." Tyr answered.

"Well, the war will be inevitible then." Azer said. Tyr turned to him and punched him in the face after grabbing his collar.

"You will not launch a single attack until I say so, do you understand you whore-loving bastard?" Tyr growled.

"Yes, Milord." Azer answered.

"Good, now shed that pitiful form and see if you can follow Lady Caitlin around without being noticed. When I call you back come back here and report to me everything she does. Understand?"

"Yes."

"If you fail me it will be worse than death. I garuntee that." The body of Azer melted away and showed a slender young demon with scared blue eyes, and he had dusty red hair. "Go." He ordered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Are you sure that she'll be okay?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's stronger than me and she's also Sesshomaru's mate, I know she'll be fine." InuYasha answered.

"I hope you're right, that wound was pretty bad." Kagome said.

"Don't worry Kagome, Caitlin will be fine, she's the kind of girl that can get out of everything that life throws at her." Sango said.

"You're right, thanks guys." Kagome said. "Sango, Miroku, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything Kagome." Miroku answered.

"Can you guys go back to Sesshomaru's castle and watch out for her, I'm worried that Naraku or someone will try to take a stab at her." Kagome said.

"We'll get right on it." Sango and Miroku said, Kirara transformed and they rode off back to the castle. Kagome and InuYasha jumped into the well.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Caitlin sighed, this party was trying on her nerves. She also got the feeling that she was being watched. Every time she looked back there would be no one looking at her.

_Okay, let's see how to get this guy off my ass..._ Caitlin thought. _Oh! I know! I'll leave the party._ Caitlin said, she slowly made her way over to the hallway, then walked down it. She felt them following her. Caitlin turned down a hall and she pressed herself up against the wall.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" a man asked as he looked around.

"Looking for me?" Caitlin asked, the man looked over at her. "Now, you're going to answer a few questions for me."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes you will, or else I'll kill you. Now, why are you following me? Who told you to follow me?" Caitlin asked.

"I wouldn't tell you no matter what, your threat doesn't scare me."

"Then how about this threat!" Caitlin growled, her claws extended, in the blink of an eye he was pinned to the wall on the other side of the hall. One claw was on either side of his neck and the center one was just hovering above his throat. "Answer my questions or I'll give you a thrid way to breathe."

"You wont kill me. You need the information that I hold too much." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, but I can easily kill you and not care, because there's sure to be another one that's bound to know all the stuff you do and more." Caitlin said. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Never." Then the man took his own claws and killed himself.

"Damn." Caitlin muttered, she cleaned the blood from her claws and muttered. After that she grabbed someone that was walking by. "Clean this up and tell no one of it." Caitlin ordered.

"Yes Milady." she answered. Caitlin left the hall way and walked back to the party. _Damn, I want to know why I was being followed. I'm not going to find out because of that stupid jerk! He killed himself! _

Caitlin looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then she noticed that Azer was gone. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"You've noticed?" he asked.

"Noticed what?" Caitlin asked.

"Azer is gone, no one has seen him for a while." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Any ideas on where he went?" Caitlin asked.

"No. He's just disappeared. I can't even feel his aura. Something is going on here and it's not going to be good." Sesshomaru added.

"Yeah, I know. I was being followed earlier. I didn't find out who he was working for though. I didn't find out anything, he killed himself." Caitlin explained.

"For him to kill himself like that it takes a lot of loyalty, not something that someone would have for someone of low rank, that leaves two people. Shin, or Tyr."

"I don't think it'd be Tyr, he's Kouga's father and Kouga is a good man, or demon, either one. If Kouga was raised by him and turned out how he did, I don't think he's bad."

"You never know." Caitlin nodded.

"I don't think that we should separate, especially if I've been followed." Caitlin added. Sesshomaru nodded.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So he killed himself to keep the information secret did he?" Tyr asked.

"Yes."

"Damn fool. He was supposed to tell her. This messes everything up. We're leaving." Tyr added.

"How are we going to fool that Sesshomaru and his mate?" Lyall asked.

"We're taking the girl with us, and we'll say that something happened and it needs our attention, Kouga and his mate will take over so we don't have to worry about it." Tyr answered.

"Why bother taking her?"

"She's the one that's supposed to have the time powers, if we can get them back to her, and then make her think that she's on our side she will be a great asset."

"Ah, I see what you're saying. I will get her myself." Lyall said. Then she walked off to find Caitlin. Tyr walked off to see Sesshomaru and tell him that he had to leave.

"Tyr! Where have you been hiding dear old friend?!" Shin asked as he slapped Tyr on the back.

"Shin! It's been a while hasn't it? Unfortunatly I have to go. Something needs my attention and I have to see to it." Tyr said. Tyr walked away, and saw Sesshomaru and Caitlin sitting down at the table. _Damn, they're together._ Tyr thought. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Caitlin, I'm sorry to leave this wonderful party, but I must go. Something has occured in my lands and I must see to it as soon as possible."

"Have a safe trip." Caitlin said. Sesshomaru was silent.

"With your blessings I will. It was a great pleasure to meet you Lady Caitlin." Tyr said, he turned and walked to the door.

Caitlin and Sesshomaru watched him go and once he was out of sight Caitlin turned to Sesshomaru.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that he had to go suddenly, and I didn't see any messengers come and give him a message." Caitlin said.

"Yes, it seems that something is going on here. I don't know what it is, but you're definatly going no where without someone." Sesshomaru added.

"When is this party going to be over? It's becoming a bore."

"It should be over soon." Sesshomaru answered.

"How soon is soon?"

"When everyone is gone."

"That's gonna be forever unless we get rid of the food and drinks." Caitlin said with a sigh. Suddenly Caitlin was being thrown into a wall. She looked at who had tackled her, it was Erin. "Hi..." Caitlin wheezed out.

"I've got GREAT news!" Erin said, she had this big grin on her face, her smile took up about 90 of her face at the moment.

"Yeah, I've got news for you two...I think you broke a rib or two, or all of them..." Caitlin said.

"That's nice, but I just found something out! If you still have some of your time powers then we can get back through the well!"

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked, completly forgetting about her ribs for the moment.

"I mean that- Oh m y god you're bleeding!" Erin said, the hole in her chest had opened up again and was bleeing onto her kimono.

"Forget about that! Now what about going home?!" Caitlin growled at her friend.

"Oh! Right! Anyways like I said if you have some of your Time Powers left, shouldn't it activate the well so that we can get to Kagome's time, even if we aren't usually able to pass through?" Erin asked.

"The problem is, how are we going to get to the USA?" Caitlin asked.

"You've got a point there..." Erin said as she thought about it.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, isn't it worth it to get to our time, we can figure it out from there."

"Erin, we'd have to get jobs, we don't speak the language, and they're going to want to see our passports, but we don't have them, so how the hell are we going to get home, let alone avoid the police?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, it was a good plan just a second ago." Erin muttered. She sighed. "For now we'll just have to look for a demon with the power to transport us to the USA, when we get to our time." Erin said in a determined tone. Caitlin sweatdropped and rolled her eyes.

"You're just detirmened to get back there aren't you?" Caitlin asked with a small laugh.

"I am aren't I?" Erin asked with a chuckle. "Ah! You're bleeding!" Erin said, Caitlin's blood had totally soaked the front of her kimono.

"Yeah, I know." Caitlin said. "When you tackled me my wound opened up again." Caitlin turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey! Isn't this a good excuse to get rid of them?!" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"It's a good reason for us to leave, but not for them to leave." Sesshomaru said.

"Damn." Caitlin muttered. "Ah well,us leaving is better than nothing." Caitlin added.

"I'll get Kouga and we'll go to his father's room. That's where Kouga said that we'll be staying." Erin added.

"Yes, it's supposed to be that way." Sesshomaru looked at Caitlin as he spoke. "You're definetly going to need a new bandage." Sesshomaru said.

"And a new kimono, since this one is stained with blood." Caitlin added.

"The kimono is replaceable, while you are not."

"You sure, there's a lot of women out there that are just DYING to have a go at you." Caitlin said sarcasticlly.

"I'm sure." Sesshomaru answered. Caitlin and Sesshomaru walked off and Erin went to find Kouga.

"I wonder if he knows any demons with the ability to transport people from point A to point B. I'll ask!" Erin said. "Kouga!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Well, there's the party. Not much going on at the moment, but I'll get to the good stuff and the action later on, probably in the next chapter...(thinks) Yeah, I can add in action in the next chapter if you want me to, let me know please!


	15. Chapter 15

**New World New People**

**The Attempt**

After Caitlin had her wound rebandaged she was up and about, even though Sesshomaru was protesting about it. Caitlin would just brush it off and then keep walking. She could careless about what happened to her, but with her friends it was another story. In that case she was one to get mad easily, especially when it came to Sesshomaru, then again, he was her mate, what else could she do?

Sesshomaru and Caitlin walked to the room that Tyr had been staying in, for the moment it was Kouga and Erin's room, they were treated better than Tyr because Erin was a personal friend, and Tyr was someone who just wanted to do inappropriate things with maids and other woman, who were not his mate.

"Erin! Kouga! You two better not be doing anything because I'm coming in!" Caitlin said as she stood outside the door to their room. She opened the door and Erin was writing something, Kouga was out like a light. "Few! You're not sleeping together!" Caitlin said with a laugh. Kouga didn't wake. "What happened to dozing?"

"I gave him something so he'd shut up. He kept saying that he didn't know any one, but he was going to find someone to transport us to the USA when we got into the future for me, so I kinda gave him something to drink, he drank it and now he wont wake for a while."

"Ah. Well, keeping that little thought to myself." Caitlin said.

"What thought?" Erin asked.

"Nothing, just something that I just thought of, it's nothing really." Caitlin answered.

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, either way you look at it, it's my thought so I don't need to tell you."

"I know you, you're thinking something along the lines of this comment 'Now that he's out, he's in the perfect state for you to have your way with'." Sesshomaru said.

"AH! SESSHOMARU!" Caitlin yelped as she covered his mouth with her hand. Sesshomaru was clueless to what he had done.

"WHAT?!" Erin yelled. Caitlin ducked behind Sesshomaru. "CAITLIN!"

"Caitlin is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the EXTREMLY long beep." Caitlin said in a computer like voice. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Caitlin took a breath. "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Caitlin took another breath. "p."

"Hi, this is Erin and this is my message." Erin said. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT SICK MIND OF YOURS! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T DO THAT UNTIL AFTER I WAS MARRIED!" Erin yelled.

"You are married." Sesshomaru and Caitlin said at the same time.

"Damn, I am aren't I?" Erin asked. Caitlin rolled her eyes and then came out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah, have you see Azer at all?" Caitlin asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since he just disappeared." Erin answered.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru said as he thought a minute. "I wonder if his mate is still here." Sesshomaru said, then he walked from Erin and Kouga's room to Azer's room.

Caitlin looked around the room, and decided that she liked her room better.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Caitlin said as she stood up. "I'll be back later." she added, then walked out of the room. Erin went back to writing.

Looking around Caitlin didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. _Naraku and Aetwin have been quiet for a while, I wonder what they're up to. Knowing them it'll be something big._ Caitlin thought.

As she walked she felt more and more like she was being followed. Suddenly someone dropped down from the rafters and landed in front of her, it was Lyall.

"Yes?" Caitlin asked.

"You need to come with me." Lyall said.

"I'm not going any where."

"I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter."

"Looks like I'll have to kick your ass then."

"That's not going to happen, not with that freshly dressed wound."

"I'll take the chance." Caitlin said as her claws extended.

"So that's your power."

"Would you like to see them first hand?"

"No, I'm afraid that you're not going to be fighting me, you're going to be fighting them." Lyall said as she pointed behind Caitlin. Caitlin turned around, there were troops from the East that filled the hall. "Have fun Caitlin, they have been ordered not to kill you, just severly hurt you, seeing as that's already done they might kill you." Lyall said, Caitlin growled at Lyall. "Attack!"

"Stupid LOW LIFE!" Caitlin growled at her, then dodged a sword that was aimed for her left leg, she jumped on top of it and kicked it's weilder in the head. Two more swords came at her, this time they were aiming for her torso, she moved out of the way and stabbed her claws into their legs so they couldn't walk.

_It's getting hard to breathe..._Caitlin thought, her wound was starting to bleed again. _Damn it! I've gotta finish this quickly._ Caitlin grabbed a sword from the hands of one of the fallen soldiers and swung it at a spear weilder. The spear stopped the sword and then Caitlin moved the sword just enough so that the blade was on the spear's wooden hilt. She cut the tip of the spear off and hurled the sword at the weilder.

_She's not as weak as I thought, I might have to fight her._ Lyall thought, then she saw a drop of blood fall from Caitlin, a smile spread across her face. _Maybe not. Her wound has already opened again._

Caitlin jumped over the soliders and ran down the hall. She had to loose them in the maze of halls. She could follow her scent back, but she didn't think that any wolf demons or dog demons were among the soldiers, or at least she hoped.

"After her! Don't let her get away!"

"They're going to no where." Sesshomaru said, his whip took down the remaining soldiers. "You have some explaining to do." Sesshomaru added.

"I will not explain anything to the likes of you." Lyall said, she jumped from the rafters and tried to get away, Sesshomaru's whip grabbed her and held her still. "Damn it!" She growled as she struggled to get free.

"You're going to explain to me what you were doing here, trying to go after my mate or else I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled.

"And risk war with her friend's father-in-law?" Lyall asked.

"I already know that Azer wasn't the real Azer, he's been dead for a long while. It's not his scent in Azer's rooms. His family has already been killed and it was by people who can shape shift into other people, the only Land that has them is the East. They also don't have Naraku's scent so you can't pin it on him. Risky business trying to take Caitlin."

"You sure know a lot. But you don't know why we want Caitlin."

"I know that too. You want to reawaken her Time Powers and use them for your own benefit. That's why half of the people at the party were there." Sesshomaru continued.

"Why did you ask me when you already knew the answer?" Lyall asked.

"I would have prefered not to show that I knew what was going on before I was sure, your question just now has already told me I am right. I no longer have any use for you." Sesshomaru added, he killed Lyall and ran after Caitlin.

When Sesshomaru found her she was panting against the wall, her hand covered with her own blood.

"Damn them, attacking me like this..." Caitlin muttered, Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Caitlin knew that he was there, but at the moment he knew that she could care less. Sesshomaru put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, Caitlin was unconcious. He picked Caitlin up and carried her back to their rooms, she sure was going through a lot of bandages.

The moment Erin smelled blood she came out of her room and looked around, soliders from the East were sprawled across the ground, dead. They looked like they had been killed by a whip. _Why would Sesshomaru attack our troops?_ Erin asked herself, then she followed Sesshomaru's scent. When she found Sesshomaru we was coming out of his bedroom.

"What happened!?" Erin asked.

"Lyall attacked Caitlin, they want to awaken her Time Powers. I don't know how they found out about them, but they did." Sesshomaru answered.

"I didn't know anything about this. I'll go wake Kouga." Erin said. A few minutes later Kouga and Erin were walking to Sesshomaru's room.

"I can't believe this! Why would my mother attack Caitlin?!" Kouga asked.

"They know about her Time Powers." Erin answered. "I guess that your father and mother wanted to use Caitlin's powers for something. Luckily Caitlin got away before they could get to her." Erin explained. Erin opened the door to Sesshomaru and Caitlin's room, no one was there.

"Hello?" Kouga asked. No answer. Then he noticed a note on the bed.

'_Neither Sesshomaru nor Caitlin are here. They are in my hands. Come get them if you will._' a note read, at the bottom it was signed

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Discaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- CLIFFIE! HA:-P


	16. Chapter 16

**New World New People**

**The End**

Caitlin woke up, then opened her eyes, all she saw was inky blackness. She tried to move her arms but they were chained to a wall.

"What the hell!?" Caitlin growled, she yanked at her chains and tried to get free.

"Looks like you're awake." Tyr said.

"Tyr! Let me go! What the hell do you want with me?!" Caitlin growled at him.

"I want those powers of yours to awaken." Tyr answered, he ripped Caitlin's blindfold off and Caitlin's eyes quickly adjusted to the low light. Across the room was Sesshomaru, he was forced to kneel down, and his shirt was off. She saw bloody gashes across his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Caitlin yelled, she started to yank at her chains even more.

"No point in doing that my dear. These chains wont break. Trust me." Tyr added with a seductive smile. Caitlin growled at him.

"I'm not going to fall for that! Now let me go you low life!" Caitlin growled at him some more. Tyr smiled and laughed. "You may be Kouga's bllood father, but I'm glad he doesn't act like you! Fucking asshole!" Caitlin growled at him some more as she tugged more and more on the chains.

"Call me what you will." Tyr said. "Remember that I have something that you don't." Tyr added as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him." Caitlin warned.

"Enough. I will be fine." Sesshomaru said. "Don't talk more than you have to. Look at the floor beneath your feet." Sesshomaru added. Caitlin looked down, there was a big puddle of blood.

"I'll live." Caitlin muttered, she knew Sesshomaru was right though, she couldn't waste her breath on low lives like him.

"Well my little flower, are you going to get those Time Powers to work for me, or are you going to resist?" Tyr asked.

"Here's my answer. Fuck. Off. Ass. Hole." Caitlin said, she looked away from him and watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way." Tyr said. He grabbed a whip from the wall where Caitlin couldn't see and hit Sesshomaru across the back with it. "Get them to work or else he's going to get it."

"Don't." Sesshomaru said.

"Quiet!" Tyr slashed him across the back again.

"STOP IT!" Caitlin growled. Her aura was flaring. With in her, her Time Powers were starting to reawaken. "If you're after my time powers here they are. I hope you enjoy them you ass." Caitlin said. Right before she let her powers go Caitlin looked at Sesshomaru. "Forgive me." she said with a sad smile. Then her powers were realeased. Time flowed backwards, she made it so that Sesshomaru, Erin, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha all knew what had happened with her.

'_I will not let my friends fall into the hands of evil, I will do anything in my power to make it so. Even if I have to give my life for theirs. Forgive me, you all will know what has happened and will always remember. _

_Erin, please forgive me, I'm taking you far enough back in time so that you're back in the future. Kouga wont be there, I can't take a demon out of his time, you will still be mates and will always remember one another, but I can't make it so that you both can live in the same time._

_Kouga, I'm taking your mate away, I hope you can forgive me._

_InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, it's been great getting to know you. You have become my friends and I hope that you can forgive me for giving my life for yours. Miroku, stop hitting on other women, Sango, try to let Miroku have SOME fun, Kagome, don't sit InuYasha too much, it's bad for his back, and InuYasha, be nice to Shippo and tell Kagome you love her will you please?!_

_Sesshomaru, I love you, I never want you to forget that, I also want you to know that if you ever need anything call out my name and I will come to you, if I can. Forgive me for letting this happen to you. I never want to see you in pain again. I'm sorry that I have brought this upon you._' Caitlin said to all her friends, each in turn. Then her soul left her body and she was left in the past while Erin was in the future. Erin would have to find some way to get to Kagome so that she could see Kouga again. Either way Caitlin hoped that they all would have a good life.

Sesshomaru lifted Caitlin's body and then carried her back to the castle, his lands had just gotten a lady and now they were once again without one, they were going to have to make due without her. It was going to be hard getting over Caitlin, it would take a while, but he knew that she'd always be with him. If she wasn't there in bosy, then she was there in soul and in his heart, which was all that mattered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'It seems she has given up her soul in order to make things right again.' a woman said.

'_After she screwed it up in the first place of course._' a man said.

'**Most people wouldn't have cared. She gave up her soul in order to save the people she loved even though she knew that they'd suffer after she left. It is something to praise her for, not push aside like it happens every day.**' a second man said.

'I say that we give her another chance. The problem is, how are we going to do that? All her friends remember her, but her body has already been burned.' a second woman said.

'We will just have to remake it. We've done it before and we will do it again.'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been a week since Caitlin had given herself up, Erin was back into her daily routine. Kouga was always on her mind, so wasn't what had happened.

"Today we have a new student, she has just transfered here from California. Her name is Caitlin, please welcome her into this new school." the teacher said. At the sound of the name 'Caitlin' Erin's head shot up from her drawing of Kouga.

This girl was the spitting image of Caitlin. How it was possible she didn't know. She stood the same way, walked the same way, dressed the same way, everything about her was the same as Caitlin. Could this girl some how be the same Caitlin.

"Hey, I don't know you people yet, but I'm looking forward to making a couple of new friends, any of you think you're up to the job?" Caitlin asked with a sly smile.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- CLIFFIE! This is the LAST chapter of this story, but I left it WIDE open for a sequel. Am I good, or am I good? lol Anyways please leave a review!


End file.
